Es ist die Eifersucht die zur Liebe führt
by MacStellaFan24
Summary: Aus Freundschaft entsteht Eifersucht, die dann zur Liebe führt.
1. Chapter 1

Die hier genannten Charaktäre und namen gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören entweder sich selber oder CBS.

Möchte mich auch noch bei meinen Freunden bedanken, ohne denen die Story nicht so zustande gekommen wäre, wie sie jetzt ist :)

**Es ist die Eifersucht die zur Liebe führt  
><strong>

Los Angeles, Kalifornien

Es war ein warmer und sonniger Morgen in L.A. Gary und Melina saßen gemeinsam bei Starbucks und frühstückten, wie jeden Morgen. Plötzlich klingelte Gary´s Handy. Er ging ans Handy ohne auf das Display zu gucken, weil er sich schon denken konnte wer ihn beim Frühstück störte.

„Was gibt es denn Anthony?"

fragte Gary. Als er eine weibliche Stimme höre die sagte

„Hier ist nicht Anthony!"

guckte er erstmal auf sein Display. Als er sah, dass dort der Name seiner Frau stand verdrehte er die Augen.

„Moira, was gibt es denn, dass du mich beim Frühstück störst?"

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass WIR ÜBERMORGEN Abend auf eine Veranstaltung gehen und ich dulde keine Ausrede von dir!"

„Ich werde gucken was sich machen lässt!"

sagte Gary nun auch etwas ärgerlich und legte einfach auf. Als er gerade sein Handy wieder in seine Jackentasche stecken wollte, klingelte es schon wieder. Diesmal guckte er aber auf sein Display um nicht wieder so eine Überraschung zu erleben. Als er sah wer ihn anrief atmete er erleichtert aus.

„Was gibt es denn Anthony?"

„Ihr müsst sofort zum Set kommen!"

sagte Anthony. Noch bevor Gary was sagen konnte, hatte er auch schon wieder aufgelegt.

„Was wollte Anthony?"

fragte Melina.

„Wir sollen sofort zum Set kommen. Und bevor du fragst warum, er hat keinen Grund genannt!"

sagte Gary. Melina nickte und fragte sich dann ob sie Gary auf das Telefonat mit seiner Frau ansprechen sollte, entschied sich aber ab zu warten bis er es ihr von allein erzählte. Beide tranken noch schnell ihren Kaffee aus und machten sich auf den Weg zum Set. Dort angekommen, kam ihnen auch schon Anthony entgegen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich, geht schon mal in mein Büro ich komme auch gleich nach!"

Die beiden taten das was ihnen gesagt worden ist. Nachdem sie Anthonys Büro betraten, hielt es Melina vor Neugier nicht mehr aus.

"Gary sag mal, wieso bist du in letzter Zeit eigentlich so gereizt, wenn es um Moira geht?"

"Wie meinst du das denn?"

fragte dieser überrascht.

„Na ja das Telefonat vorhin mit ihr. Du hast einfach aufgelegt. Das kenne ich so gar nicht von dir."

sagte Melina gerade heraus.

"Na ja weißt du..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn da kam auch schon Anthony ins Büro aber nicht alleine. Sein männlicher Begleiter war etwa 1,80 m groß, hatte braune Haare und grüne Augen. Als Melina den Fremden sah huschte ihr ein leichtes lächeln über das Gesicht. Bei Gary hingegen breitete sich so was wie Eifersucht aus, denn als er sah wie Melina den Kerl ansah, verging ihn seine gute Laune. Gary dachte an die erste Begegnung mit Melina, da hatte sie auch dieses unglaubliche lächeln.

Flashback Anfang

Gary war gerade auf den Weg zu Anthonys Büro. Auf den Weg dorthin, kam ihm eine braunhaarige hübsche Frau entgegen. Gary blieb stehen, die Frau schenkte ihn ein Lächeln, da war es auch schon um ihn geschehen. In Gedanken schallte er sich dafür, weil er ja verheiratet ist. Mit einen Lächeln ging er weiter in Richtung Büro. Dort begrüßte er seinen neuen Chef überaus freundlich. Dieser musterte ihn und fragte erst mal:

„Sag mal Gary, was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Nichts, was soll schon sein?"

fragte Gary überschwänglich zurück.

Anthony schüttelte nur den Kopf und fuhr dann fort.

„Also warum ich dich her gebeten habe ist, ab morgen wirst du eine Partnerin haben."

„Kenne ich sie denn? Wie heißt sie denn?" fragte Gary.

„Also sie heißt Melina Kanakaredes und du müsstest sie eigentlich schon eben im Flur gesehen haben."

antwortet Anthony.

„Braunes Schulterlanges gelocktes Haar?"

Anthony nickte nur.

„Ja, die ist mit gerade im Flur entgegen gekommen."

sagte Gary mit einem verträumten lächeln. Anthony musste nur darüber schmunzeln.

„Also wir sehen uns dann morgen!"

„Okay, bis morgen dann."

Mit den Worten verließ Gary das Büro seines Chefs wieder.

Flashback Ende

Anthony stellte den Fremden beiden vor, Danny Pino das sind Gary Sinise und Melina Kanakaredes. Danny reichte als erster Gary die Hand mit den Worten

„Ich freu mich schon mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten zu dürfen, es ist für mich eine große Ehre."

Gary erwiderte darauf nichts. Melina hingegen lächelte Danny umso entzückter an, als er ihr die Hand reichte. Während dessen sagte Anthony

„Melina er wird deinen neuen Serienfreund spielen und diesmal wird er ein „good" Guy sein."

Kurz herrschte eine Stille, doch diese wurde unterbrochen durch einen lauten Knall. Gary hatte fluchtartig das Büro verlassen. Er wollte und konnte sich das nicht länger antun, dass Melina den Kerl so an schmachtete. Er ging in Richtung seines Autos und fuhr einfach los ohne eine bestimmte Richtung. Nach fast einer Stunde fahrt kam er an seiner abgelegenen Hütte an. Dort ging er ums Haus herum, setzte sich auf die Terrasse und schaute auf einen See der zum Haus gehörte.

_Was ist nur los mit mir? Was ist mit meinem Leben los? Ich habe das Gefühl alles bricht zusammen. Meine Frau benimmt sich von Zeit zu Zeit immer abweisender mir gegenüber, meine beste Freundin verliere ich an einem daher gelaufenen Kerl, der sich für einen Schauspieler hält. Ich bin zurzeit lieber auf Arbeit oder unterwegs als zu Hause bei meiner Frau. Meine Frau mit der ich schon solange verheiratet bin, gibt mir das Gefühl nicht mehr zu ihr zu gehören. Was sie nur hat? Ich muss sie unbedingt darauf ansprechen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch wieder mehr Zeit für sie und unsere Kinder nehmen. Und Melina sie ist ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens, ohne sie weiß ich manchmal nicht was ich machen soll. Ich kann mit ihr über alles reden. Wir kennen uns jetzt schon fast 7 Jahre und auf einmal soll alles vorbei sein? Ich will ihr Lächeln nicht missen müssen. Sie ist doch mein Licht am Horizont. Mein Tag fängt mit ihr an und endet auch mit ihr. Ich brauche ihre Wärme, ihre Umgebung um mich lebendig zu fühlen. Kann ich das noch wenn jemand anderes an ihrer Seite ist? Kann ich auch nur eine zweite Geige spielen?_

An das alles dachte Gary während er da so saß, und auf den See starrte.

Nach einer Weile schaute er auf die Uhr und sah dass es schon fast abends war. Also machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Auf dem Heimweg musste er wieder an Melina und den Kerl denken. Doch nach ein paar Minuten schallte er sich dafür, weil er doch ein glücklich verheirateter Mann mit drei Kinder war. Doch in letzter Zeit dachte er immer öfters an Melina. Das einzige was ihn noch nach Hause lockte waren seine Kinder, die noch zu Hause wohnten. Mit seiner Frau verstand er sich auch schon seit längerem nicht mehr so richtig, sie hatten sich einfach nichts mehr zu sagen. Als er zu Hause ankam und die Tür von seinem Haus aufschloss, wurde er schon stürmisch von seinem 17 Jährigen Sohn McCanna begrüßt.

„Hey Dad, endlich bist du wieder zu Hause."

„Ja ich freu mich auch, wo sind deine Schwestern?"

fragt Gary seinen Sohn.

„Ich glaub Sophie und Ella sind noch unterwegs mit Freundinnen."

Nach der kleinen Unterhaltung, ging Gary in die Küche und McCanna in sein Zimmer. Moira stand am Herd und machte gerade das Abendessen fertig. Gary wollte sie mit einem Kuss begrüßen, doch sie drehte sich weg. Verwirrt guckte er sie an und fragte sie

„Was ist denn los?"

Doch auf seine Frage bekam er keine Antwort, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Er nahm sich vor nachher mal mit ihr zu reden, da McCanna gerade in die Küche kam.

„Ich geh mich eben duschen und andere Sachen anziehen."

Damit verschwand Gary im Bad. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, ging er mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden ins Schlafzimmer und suchte sich bequeme Sachen aus dem Schrank. Gerade als Gary das Schlafzimmer wieder verlassen wollte um in die Küche zu gehen, stand auf einmal sein Sohn vor ihm. Dieser reichte ihm ein Zettel und sagte

„Hier vielleicht willst du dir das mal angucken, Mom hatte mal wieder keine Zeit sich das anzugucken, sie sagte sie wolle das später machen!"

Der Zettel war eine Einladung zu einer Veranstaltung an McCannas College. McCanna hatte eine Schulaufführung des Stückes Of Mice and Man, in der MAC Die Rolle des Georges spielte. Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei von unten das, dass Essen fertig sei. Vater und Sohn gingen runter in die Küche, wo mittlerweile auch schon Sophie und Ella waren.

Die Töchter freuten sich, ihren Dad wieder zu Hause zu haben.

Fast im Einklang kam von ihnen

„Dad schön dass du wieder zu Hause bist."

Gary wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, denn das seine Kids sich freuten war eine Sache, aber das alle drei das so ausführlich zu ihm sagten, war ungewohnt. Er musste auch unbedingt mit seine Kids reden. Nach einiger Zeit der stille fragte Gary

„Kommst du übermorgen Abend auch mit zu der Veranstaltung von MAC?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, weil wir ja auch übermorgen Abend die Veranstaltung haben, auf der WIR beide gehen wollten."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du denkst darüber nach? Was gibt es denn da zu überlegen unsere Kinder gehen ja wohl vor, oder?"

„Du weißt das es eine wichtige Veranstaltung ist, und wir müssen uns mal wieder gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen. Sonst denkt die Welt doch noch du hast was mit deiner Kollegin Melina."

sagte Moira, wobei sie Melinas Namen mit einem abfälligen Ton unterlegte. Als McCanna das hörte, was seine Mom gesagt hatte ist er wütend aus der Küche raus gerannt. Auch Sophie und Ella verschwanden aus der Küche, sie wussten dass dies kein Gespräch war, das sie mit bekommen sollten. Nun konnte Gary sich nicht mehr halten.

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU SO WAS IN MCCANNAS GEGENWART ZU SAGEN. ER HAT SO HART DAFÜR GELERNT UND WAS SOLLTE DIESER UNTERTON BEI MELINAS NAMEN?"

sagte Gary etwas lauter als gewollt. Moira wollte gerade was sagen doch Gary schaute sie böse an.

„Also ich werde da übermorgen Abend hingehen. Denn bei mir kommen immer noch meine Kinder an erster Stelle. Was interessiert mich die Welt. Ich gehe arbeiten damit wir eine gutes Leben haben und nicht um mich der Welt zu präsentieren. Du kannst allein auf deine Veranstaltung gehen!"

sagte er jetzt etwas leiser und verließ auch die Küche. Moira guckte Gary verdutzt hinter her und im Nachhinein musste sie ihren Mann sogar Recht geben. McCanna hatte wirklich hart für das Theater Stück gelernt. Nun tat ihr auch das Gesagte wieder Leid, ihr Mann hatte recht ihre Kinder standen immer an erster Stelle. In der Zwischenzeit wo Moira darüber nachdachte was sie eben gesagt hatte, ist Gary zu seinem Sohn gegangen.

„Hey MAC, sie hat das nicht so gemeint."

„Das hörte sich aber anders an, wundern tut mich das gar nicht."

kam es getrübt von Mac. Gary war darüber irritiert und fragte nach

„MAC wie meinst du das denn?"

„Sie benimmt sich immer so, vor allem wenn du nicht da bist. Es ist egal was wir machen, sie tut so als würde es uns nicht geben. Ich bin froh dass du wieder hier bist, auch wenn du wenig Zeit hast, du hast immer ein offenes Ohr für uns. Du hörst dir unsere Sorgen an und interessierst dich für uns und für das was wir machen. Sie interessiert sich für nichts was wir tun oder machen und wenn wir ein Gespräch mit ihr anfangen wollen, blockt sie immer ab."

die ersten Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg auf McCannas Gesicht.

Als Gary seinen Sohn so sah tat es ihm im Herzen weh das seine Frau und die Mutter seiner Kinder sich nicht für sie interessierte. Er nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm, und so saßen sie eine ganze Weile da. MAC beruhigte sich wieder und fragte zögerlich

„Dad liebt ihr euch noch?"

Gary dachte er hatte sich verhört und fragt noch mal nach

„Was?"

„Ich mein es läuft schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr so gut zwischen euch. Du bist immer mehr weg als das du hier bist. Also liebt ihr euch noch?"

Gary dachte kurz darüber nach was er seinem Sohn sagen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ganz ehrlich ich weiß es nicht."

kam es traurig von Gary. Einige Zeit später ging er wieder zurück zum Wohnzimmer wo Moira auf dem Sofa saß. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und fragte sie

„Was ist mit uns los?"

Moira schaute auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als würde sie die Frage nicht verstehen.

„MAC fragte mich eben ob wir uns noch lieben? Das frage ich mich mittlerweile auch? Bin ich wirklich zu viel unterwegs? Du hast immer gesagt das du mich unterstützt in dem was ich mache. Soll ich wieder weniger Touren machen? Soll ich mir ein wenig Auszeit nehmen von der Serie? Du verhältst dich so, als würdest du dich vor mir ekeln, als …. als hättest du einen anderen."

Doch Gary bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen starrte seine Frau ihn nur an, fast so als würde sie durch ihn durchgucken.

„Rede mit mir."

bat Gary noch einmal, doch noch immer bekam er keine Antwort. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, drehte sich noch mal um und sagte

„Rede bald mit mir, ändere bitte auch dein Verhalten gegenüber unseren Kindern. Du tust ihnen damit nur weh, das haben sie nicht verdient."

mit diesen Worten verschwand er dann Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Er saß eine ganze Weile in sein Arbeitszimmer und überlegte warum Moira so abweisend zu den Kindern war, doch er kam auf keine Antwort. Gary nahm das Bild vom Schreibtisch, es zeigte ihm und seine Frau mit den Kindern auf einen Segelschiff. Er dachte sich _das waren noch die glücklichen Zeiten, wo noch alles in Ordnung war._ Dann sah er das Foto von ihm und Melina, er stellte das von seiner Familie wieder auf den Tisch und nahm das andere. _Das muss bei der ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfeier gewesen sein_, dachte er sich. Er erinnert sich gerne zurück, er wusste noch dass sie unter einem Mistelzweig standen und alle riefen Küssen. Das ließen sich die beiden nicht lange sagen, Gary wusste noch dass für ihn der Kuss mehr zu bedeuten hatte. Doch gesagt hat er es keinem, nicht einmal Melina und schon gar nicht seiner Frau. Gary beschloss damals für sich seine Gefühle wegzusperren. In letzter Zeit wollte er immer mehr von Melinas Nähe, auch wenn er wusste dass es eigentlich ein Tabu war. Er ist verheiratet und hat drei Kinder, doch Melina verzauberte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Plötzlich klopfte es leise an der Tür, er wurde zurück in die Gegenwart geholt, durch seine Frau die ihn fragte

„Kommst du mit ins Bett?"

„Nein, ich werde die Nacht im Gästezimmer schlafen."

antwortet Gary ohne lange zu überlegen. Moira nickte wortlos und schloss die Tür wieder. Gary schaute noch einmal auf das Bild in seiner Hand und stellte auch dieses wieder zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch, danach ging er zum Gästezimmer. Dort angekommen legte er sich auch sofort ins Bett. Noch bevor er einschlief dachte er sich

_Ja so fühle ich mich - wie ein Gast in meinem eigenen Haus._

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Gary von Vogelgezwitscher geweckt. Er schaute auf die Uhr und sah dass es schon 6 Uhr war. Er beschloss aufzustehen, weil er sich mit Melina um 8 Uhr bei Starbucks treffen wollte. Langsam ging er Richtung Badezimmer. Dort angekommen schaute er in den Spiegel, das was er dort sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Denn so wie er aussah so fühlte er sich auch, er fühlte sich beschissen. Er stieg unter die Dusche und nach 20 Minuten kam er wieder raus, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Wieder vor dem Spiegel hob er seine Hand um den beschlagene Spiegel abzuwischen.

„Was ist nur los mit uns?"

sprach er zum Spiegelbild. Nach dem er sich rasiert hatte, zog er sich an und ging zu seinen Kids um sie zu wecken. Denn er hatte sich für heute vorgenommen mit seinen Kids zu frühstücken. Erst ging er zu MAC ins Zimmer und weckte ihn liebevoll, dann ging er zu Ella ins Zimmer und weckte sie ebenfalls liebevoll und dann zu Sophie um auch sie liebevoll zu wecken. Danach ging er runter in die Küche um schon mal den Tisch zu decken. Er stellt gerade den letzten Teller auf den Tisch, als seinen Kids in die Küche kamen. Alle vier setzten sich am Tisch aßen in Ruhe das Frühstück und genossen die Ruhe.

„Dad, können wir das nicht öfters machen?"

fragte Ella in die Stille hinein.

„Wie meinst du das? Wir frühstücken doch fast jeden Morgen, außer ich bin unterwegs."

fragte Gary nach. Sophie schaltete sich mit ein und sagte

„Na ja, sie meint wahrscheinlich das nur wir vier frühstücken ohne Mom."

worauf Ella nur zustimmend nickte. Das verwundert Gary und fragte

„Findet ihr ich habe zu wenig Zeit für euch? Und warum ohne eure Mom?"

Nun schaltete sich auch MAC ein

„Nein daran liegt es nicht. Doch wenn wir alle zusammen frühstücken mit Mom, dann herrschte immer so eine Spannung, die kaum zum Aushalten ist."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

„Genau, mit Mom ist es immer so angespannt und wenn du nicht da bist ist es noch schlimmer."

kam es von Ella. Gary wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte, denn er wusste das seine Kids recht hatten. Er hatte gestern ja schon versucht mit Moira zureden, doch sie redete ja nicht mit ihm. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm dass es schon halb 8 war.

„Sagt mal soll ich euch noch zum College fahren?"

fragte er. Alle nickten, wobei MAC fragte

„Sag mal Dad können wir dich heute Nachmittag am Set besuchen?"

„Klar dürfte ihr das, ich würde mich freuen und die anderen bestimmt auch."

Nach dem alle den Tisch abgeräumt hatten, zogen sie sich ihr Schuhe an und fuhren los. Am College angekommen verabschiedeten sich die drei mit einem Kuss bei ihrem Dad und mit den Worten

„Bis heute Nachmittag."

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zu Starbucks. Dort angekommen sah er das Melina schon da war, er beobachtet sie eine Weile.

_Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen Melina? Warum haben wir uns nicht schon früher getroffen? Aber dann hätte ich heute nicht meine wunderbaren drei Kinder und du nicht deine Zoe. Früher hätte ich nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, um dich um ein Date zu bitten.  
><em>

_Du versüßt meinen Tag, einen Tag ohne dich ist ein schwarzer Tag. Warum muss immer alles so kompliziert sein?_

Er entschloss sich rein zugehen, bevor Melina sich fragen würde wo er bleibt, oder ihn sogar draußen beim starren sehen würde.

„Guten Morgen mein Sonnenschein."

sagte Gary wären er sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Guten Morgen, mein Sunnyboy."

gab Melina mit einem Lächeln zurück.

„Und wie geht es dir heute?"

„Gut kann nicht klagen, aber bei dir scheint nicht alles so sonnig zu sein? Probleme?"

„Nein… Ja doch."

Gary wusste dass es keinen Zweck hatte es zu leugnen, Melina wusste immer wenn irgendwas nicht mit ihm stimmte.

„Na sag schon, was hast du auf dem Herzen."

„Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll."

„Irgendwo, Hauptsache du redest mit jemanden, und wer wäre da nicht besser geeignet als ich."

sagt Melina, ohne auch nur zu ahnen dass es auch ein Stück mit ihr zu tun hatte.

„Na ja, ich habe das Gefühl, dass Moira und ich uns auseinander gelebt haben. Sie redet kaum noch mit mir und mit den Kindern anscheint auch nicht.

„Hast du sie denn Mal gefragt was los ist?"

„Ja klar gestern Abend, ich habe sie gefragt ob ich mir wieder mehr Zeit für sie nehmen soll, weniger Touren und Seriendreh, doch darauf bekam ich keine Antwort. Morgen hat MAC eine Veranstaltung auf seinem College wo er eine Theater Aufführung des Stückes Of Mice and Man hat, aber morgen ist auch so eine andere Promi-Veranstaltung, und Moira wollte doch tatsächlich die Promi-Veranstaltung vorziehen. Sie meinte wir müssten uns doch mal wieder gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, damit die Welt noch weiß das wir zusammen sind."

Den Teil das die Welt denkt, dass er und Melina zusammen sind, hatte er mit Absicht weggelassen.

„Oh Mann, das tut mir Leid für dich. Aber ganz ehrlich ich kann es irgendwie verstehen. Du warst jetzt für einige Wochen unterwegs, was dich ja ehrt und wenn du mal nicht irgendwo ein Konzert gibst, dann bist du fast den ganzen Tag am Set."

„Ja ich weiß, aber ich habe sie mehrfach gefragt ob das wirklich so okay ist, sie versicherte mir dass es vollkommen in Ordnung sei. Ich habe sogar meine Kids gefragt wie die das sehen, sogar die sagten dass es völlig in Ordnung sei. MAC hatte mich gestern schon gefragt ob wir uns überhaupt noch lieben."

„Und?"

„Und was?"

„Lieb ihr euch noch?"

Gary wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, die Wahrheit oder doch lieber ein Lüge, eine Lüge die er schon lange lebt.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Liebst du sie denn noch?"

fragte nun Melina.

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage?"

„Eine ganz einfach Gary. Denn für mich sieht es so aus als würdest du schon seit langer Zeit vor was flüchten oder zu etwas was flüchten. Ich weiß nur noch nicht was das ist. Denn du musst zugeben, du warst gestern auch ganz schön schnell weg als man uns Danny vorgestellt hatte. Bis du eifersüchtig auf Danny? Dass er besser da stehen könnte also du? Er ist doch keine Konkurrenz für dich?"

Melina wartete geduldig ob Gary was darauf sagen wollte, doch dieser machte keine Anstalten.

„Gary was ist nur los mit dir? Mir scheint es als willst du von deiner Frau weg. Du bist zunehmender zurückhaltender gegenüber deiner Frau. Als ich letztens bei euch war mit Zoe, da hast du Moira kaum angesehen, du hast fast die ganze Zeit von deiner Tour gesprochen und wie sehr du dich doch freust, aber kein Wort davon das du sie vielleicht in der Zeit vermissen wirst. Du bist von morgens bis manchmal mitten in der Nacht hier auf dem Set. An den Wochenenden bis du auch fast nie zu Hause. Auch wenn es dir nicht passt, wenn ich das jetzt sage, doch das wird von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer. Und sobald jemand männliches zu unserem Cast dazu kommt, verhältst du dich wie ein kleiner sturer Junge, den man sein Spielzeug weggenommen hat und ihm zu wieder Gutmachung ein Eis anbietet. Alle haben sich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit dir immer gefreut, doch du hast so getan als wäre das nur ein Geplänkel von denen gewesen. Und mal ganz ehrlich Gary, wenn ich deine Frau wäre und du so was mit mir abziehen würdest, entweder würde ich denken du hast eine Andere oder du willst eine Andere."

„Ach quatsch. Was soll das? Wer sagt dir eigentlich dass du mein Leben analysieren sollst? Meine Leben ist bestens!"

sagte Gary verärgert, denn er wusste das Melina recht hatte, aber das zuzugeben kam nicht in Frage. Gary stand auf legte Geld auf den Tisch und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Melina schaute ihn nur noch verdutzt hinterher, tat es ihm aber gleich, stand auf legt ebenfalls Geld auf den Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Set. Am Set angekommen, kam ihr auch schon Danny entgegen.

„Guten Morgen Schönheit, ist das nicht eine toller Tag."

„Das wünsche ich dir auch. Ob das ein toller Tag ist, wird sich noch rausstellen."

kam es genervt von ihr, was Danny bemerkte.

„Hey was ist los?"

„Ach ich weiß auch nicht, Gary benimmt sich zurzeit ein wenig merkwürdig."

„Ist das ein Wunder?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

fragte sie neugierig. Melina hatte schon Angst irgendwas nicht mitbekommen zu haben.

„Na ja, das was ich mitbekommen habe, ist er wohl nicht nur rein freundschaftlich an dir interessiert."

„Was? Gary und ich sind nur Freunde"

kam es nun von ihr, auch wenn sie es sich anders wünschte. Aber sie akzeptierte und respektierte das, dass Gary glücklich verheiratet war und ist. Für sie stand damals sehr schnell fest mehr als Freundschaft würde sie von ihm nie bekommen.

„Das sehe ich aber nicht so. Nach der Aktion von gestern und dem was ich so sehe, wenn er dich anguckt. So guckt ein Mann nur ein Frau an, wenn er mehr für sie empfindet."

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst?"

„Glaub mir einfach, okay! Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse, wir haben in 15 Minuten unseren ersten Dreh zusammen."

mit diesen Worten verschwand Danny auch schon wieder. Melina ging zu ihrem Trailer, dort angekommen setzte sie sich draußen auf dieTreppen vom Trailer und dachte über Dannys Worte nach.

_Konnte das wirklich sein? Warum jetzt? Gary du bist verheiratet, du warst für mich immer tabu. Ich habe mich doch immer auf unseren gemeinsamen Drehs gefreut, auf diese wo wir Mac und Stella näher bringen konnten. Du warst für mich ein Freund, mein bester Freund. Auch wenn ich mir mehr von dir ersehnte. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich will aber nicht der Grund sein, warum du nicht mehr mit deiner Frau zusammen sein willst. Gary denk doch mal an deine Kinder. Oh Gott Gary, du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn!_

„Mami warum schaust du traurig?"

diese Worte holten Melina in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Hallo Schatz, wie kommst du darauf dass ich traurig gucke?"

„Mami ich kenne dich, du guckst immer traurig wenn Onkel Gary Tante Moira küsst oder sie sich umarmen. Und Onkel Gary guckt auch traurig." sagte die kleine Zoe.

„Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?"

„Na weil er doch da drüben steht."

Melinas Tochter zeigt ihn die Richtung. Melina sah dort hin, tatsächlich stand Gary da und schaute in ihre Richtung. Beide schauten sich aus der Ferne an, als wollte einer irgendwas sagen, fanden jedoch nicht die richtigen Worte. Gary wandte sich dann ab und ging Richtung Set zur ersten Aufnahme. Melina nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme und fragte:

„Sag mal wieso bist du eigentlich hier?"

„Im Kindergarten sind Läuse und man hat uns alle wieder nach Hause geschickt."

„Und wer hat dich hier her gebracht?"

„Frau Snider hat mich hergebracht."

„Oh okay, du ich muss jetzt aber zur Aufnahme, versprichst du mir hier im Trailer zu bleiben und zu spielen, bis ich wieder da bin?"

Zoe nickte mit dem Kopf, drückte Melina noch mal und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr

„Bitte hab Onkel Gary wieder lieb, denn er hat dich ganz Doll lieb."

Melina war in dem Moment zum Weinen zu mute, doch sie riss sich zusammen und sagte

„Das werde ich."

Danach stand sie auf und ging zum Set. Kaum war Melina an Macs Büro angekommen, schrie auch schon jemand

„Los Leute, wir haben doch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, stellt euch auf eure Plätze."

Melina nahm die Akte die man ihr gab und stellte sich vor Macs Büro.

Gary und Danny setzten sich an Macs Bürotisch. Gerade als jeder seine Position eingenommen hatte kam auch schon

„Action".

Stella öffnete die Tür zu Macs Büro und ging hinein. Mit dem Blick in der Akte in ihrer Hand fragte sie

„Mac was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?"

„Er hier macht einen auf wichtig."

sagte Mac missmutig und zeigte in Scotts Richtung.

„CUT"

schrie nun wieder ein Mann hinter der Kamera. Dieser setzte sich seine Kopfhörer ab und ging auf die drei zu.

„Sag mal Gary was soll das denn werden? Steht das etwa so im Script? Wenn ja dann brauche ich wohl eine neuen Brille."

„Entschuldigung, ist ja schon gut. Ich reiß mich ja schon zusammen."

kam es kleinlaut von Gary.

„Okay, noch mal alle auf Anfang und Action."

Stella tat dasselbe wie zuvor und fragte wieder

„Mac was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?"

„Stella schön dass du so schnell hier sein konntest. Wir haben Besuch aus Philadelphia."

„Ach ja und wer soll das sein?"

in diesen Moment nahm sie ihren Blick von der Akte und schaute ihn ihr Vertraute Augen.

„Detective Scotty Valens, du kennst ihn doch noch."

sagte Mac. Doch Stella nahm das gesagt von Mac nicht mehr war, genauso wie Scotty. Zwischen den beiden herrschte eine Vertrautheit, ein stummes Gespräch mit den Augen. Für Mac war die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden unerträglich, auch als Gary. Er hielt es in dem Raum nicht mehr länger aus. Denn die Intensiven Szenen gehörten normalerweise ihn und Melina und jetzt sollte jemand anders außer ihm diese Nähe, Vertrautheit und Intensiven Szenen spielen. Für ihn war das alles zu viel, mit zornigen Worten sagte er

„Wie ich sehe versteht ihr euch bestens."

und verließ das Set. Am Trailer angekommen, kam ihn auch schon seine Kids entgegen.

„Hey ihr schon hier!"

„Dad was machst du denn hier? Man sagte uns du wärst beim Dreh und das würde eine Weile dauern."

kam es von MAC.

„Ja sollte es auch, wenn ich nicht den Dreh abgebrochen hätte."

„Wieso das?"

fragte Sophie neugierig. Gary schüttelte nur den Kopf, das sein Kids zu verstehen geben sollte das er eigentlich nicht darüber sprechen wollte.

„Ist es wegen Melina?"

hakte Ella nach.

„Melina? Wie kommt ihr nur alle darauf?"

„Dad, entscheide dich endlich!"

kam es von MAC.

„Genau, entweder du eroberst Melinas Herz endlich oder du kämpfst um das Herz unserer Mom."

stellte Sophie klar.

„Dad bist du nur so blind oder willst du einfach nur blind sein?" fragte jetzt MAC.

„Wir wollen nur eins Dad, das du glücklich bist. In letzter Zeit bist du immer nur traurig, außer du bist in Melinas Nähe. Wenn du bei ihr bist, bist du wie ausgewechselt. Bei Mom bist du nur traurig und versuchst weg zukommen. Wenn Melina dein Herz höher schlagen lässt dann geh zu ihr und sag es ihr."

kam es wiederum von Ella.

„Warum wisst ihr besser über meine Gefühlswelt Bescheid als ich?"

fragte Gary.

„Weil wir deine Kids sind."

sagten alle drei gleichzeitig. Es herrschte eine kurze Stille, die dann mit der Frage

„Machst du jetzt meine Mom glücklich, und machst dass sie aufhört zu weinen?"

unterbrochen wurde. Neben Gary stand Melinas kleine Tochter, er kniete sich nieder.

„Ja, deine Mom brauch jetzt nicht mehr weinen."

und drückte sie an sich. Er nahm die Kleine auf den Arm und richtete sich wieder an seine Kinder

„Könnt ihr auf Zoe aufpassen?"

Alle drei nickten zustimmend und Sophie nahm Zoe ihren Dad ab.

„Danke. Dann werde ich jetzt erst mal mit eure Mom reden und dann mit Melina."

„Du schaffst das schon Dad."

sagte MAC zu seinem Dad. Mit dem aufmunternen Worten ging Gary erst Richtung seines Autos und fuhr dann nach Hause. Zu Hause angekommen ging er ins Haus und sagte etwas lauter

„Moira wo bist du?"

doch er bekam keine Antwort. Noch einmal rief er ihren Namen, doch nichts das Hause war still. Gary ging durch alle Räume, doch von Moira war nirgends eine Spur. Gary dachte nach, ob seine Frau ihn irgendwas sagte dass sie heute einen Termin hatte, oder das es erklären würde das sie nicht zu Hause war, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Er entschloss sich dazu am Abend mit ihr zu reden, gerade als er das Haus wieder verlassen wollte, erblickte er einen Brief, der auf der Kommode neben der Tür lag. Auf den Brief stand seine Name, mit der Handschrift von seiner Frau. Er nahm den Brief und holte den Inhalt raus, dabei fiel ein Ring auf den Boden. Gary bückte sich danach und erkannte dass es der Ehering von Moira war. Nun faltete er den Brief auseinander und begann zu lesen.

TBC

Feedback gerne erwünscht :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Liebster Gary,_

_Als erstes möchte ich dir schreiben, dass mir das alles so Leid tut. Ich habe mich falsch gegenüber unseren Kindern benommen. Doch ich kann deine Ferne nicht mehr ertragen, wir leben nur noch zusammen, aber nicht mehr miteinander. Das verletzt mich sehr, doch ich habe lange gebraucht um das zu erkennen. Ich kann so nicht mehr mit dir leben. Ich kann keine Lüge leben. Ich weiß das du ungern in meiner Nähe bist, und immer versuchst weg zukommen. Warum weiß ich noch nicht, aber das ist jetzt auch nicht mehr so wichtig. Ich habe einen großen Fehler begangen. In meiner Einsamkeit habe ich Trost gesucht und auch gefunden. Ich habe mich einen anderen Mann anvertraut, der mir die Zeit schenkte die ich brauchte. Nun bin ich schwanger. Ich weiß das du damit nicht leben kannst, und ich ebenfalls nicht. Ich habe dich früher sehr geliebt, doch mittlerweile empfinde ich keine Liebe mehr für dich. Meine Liebe habe ich jetzt dem neuen Mann in meinen Leben geschenkt. Ich bin mir sicher dass du genauso denkst, wir zwei haben keine Zukunft mehr. Ich denke auch wir sollten unseren Kinder die Entscheidung überlassen bei wem sie leben möchten. Vielleicht fängst du jetzt wieder an mit leben und kämpfst endlich um Melina. Ich weiß das da was zwischen euch beiden ist. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Ich hoffe für dich dass du wieder glücklich wirst, vielleicht ja wirklich mit Melina. _

_Deine Moira_

Das war zu viel für Gary, er hielt es in dem Haus nicht mehr aus. Er ging zu seinem Auto und führ zum Set. Als er am Set ankam klingelte sein Handy. Es war Melina, doch er wollte jetzt nicht mit ihr sprechen, er wollte jetzt mit keinem Sprechen. Nach zahlreichen Versuchen, so kam es ihn zumindestens vor, ging Gary dann doch endlich an sein Handy, weil ihn das Klingeln langsam auf die Nerven ging und er wusste das Melina nicht aufgeben würde, bis er ans Handy ging.

„Wo bist du Gary?"

„Ich bin am Set"

hörte Melina die verweinte Stimme von Gary. Sie legte auf und fuhr zum Set. Dort angekommen, machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg zu seinem Trailer. Als sie vor seinen Trailer stand, überlegte sie ob sie anklopfen sollte, entschied sich dann aber einfach rein zugehen. Was sie drin sah schockierte sie. Gary sah ziemlich fertig aus. Er hatte rote Augen und auf seinen Wangen waren noch Spuren von Tränen zu sehen. Sie ging zu ihm und wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, doch er stieß sie wieder weg und drehte sich um.

„Gary was ist los mit dir? Warum hast du geweint?"

Sie wartete ab doch erhielt immer noch keine Antwort. Erneut fragte sie

„Gary, verdammt noch mal sag mir doch endlich was mit dir los ist, ich will dir doch helfen. Dazu sind doch Freunde da."

Das war das Stichwort. Gary drehte sich um und guckte sie an.

„Freunde sagst du. Du weißt doch gar nicht was du da redest Melina. Warum denkst du gehen wir jeden Morgen Frühstücken, warum will ich immer in deiner Nähe sein. Das ist für mich keine Freundschaft mehr."

Melina unterbrach ihn.

„Gary was für ein Blödsinn redest du, du bist ein glücklich verheirateter Mann und hast drei wundervolle Kinder."

„Melina halt den Mund. Ich weiß dass ich drei wundervolle Kinder habe aber verheiratet bin ich nur noch auf Papier. Moira hat mir einen Brief geschrieben."

Damit reichte Gary ihr den Brief. Melina ließ sich den Brief durch. Als sie fertig war mir lesen, wollte sie etwas sagen, doch fand keine Worte.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich Moira noch lieben kann, in Moment fühle ich nur puren Hass, dass sie mir so was angetan hat."

kam es leise von Gary.

„Gary sag so etwas nicht. Ihr seid schon seit über 25 Jahren verheiratet. Gehe zu ihr und kläre das mit ihr, versuch es noch mal mit ihr auch wenn sie dir das angetan hat. Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient."

„Ich will aber nicht. Und du weißt auch warum ich habe es dir gerade eben schon gesagt. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es noch kann Moira zu lieben, nachdem was sie mir angetan hat. Und ich will meine Gefühle dir gegenüber auch nicht unterdrücken, ich empfinde nun mal mehr als Freundschaft für dich."

sagte Gary nun etwas lauter als gewollt.

„Gary du hast doch keine Ahnung was du da redest. Beruhige dich erst mal und dann reden wir weiter."

Sagte Melina auch etwas lauter, auch bei ihr war es ungewollt, und verließ mit Tränen in den Augen seinen Trailer. Als die Tür wieder zu war schmiss Gary den nächsten besten Gegenstand den er zu fassen bekam zur Tür und sackte dann heulend zusammen. Als Melina sich gerade auf den Weg zu ihren Trailer machen wollte, kam ihr Scott entgegen. Doch sie ging stur an ihn vorbei, sie wollte jetzt mit keinen reden, sie wollte einfach nur noch alleine sein. Scott guckte ihr nur verwirrt hinterher. An ihren Trailer angekommen ging sie rein und schmiss sich heulend auf das Bett. Keine halbe Stunde später, klopfte es an ihren Trailer.

„Herein."

kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür. Es war Anthony, mit den Worten

„Melina sei bitte in 15 Minuten am Set wir wollen gleich die Szene zwischen dir und Gary im Lab drehen."

Damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zu Garys Trailer. Dort angekommen klopfte er an, doch hier bekam er keine Antwort. So machte er einfach die Tür auf und was er sah ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Gary lag weinend am Boden. Anthony ging zu ihn hin und fragte ihn was los sein. Dieser erzählte ihn die ganze Geschichte was passiert war. Als Gary fertig war sagte Anthony

„Ihr beide rauft euch jetzt erst mal zusammen, nehmet euch ein paar Tage frei die anderen können ja schon mal ihre Szenen drehen."

„Danke Anthony, ich bin dir damit einiges Schuldig."

„Kein Problem. Versuch dich jetzt erst mal zu beruhigen, und dann gehst du zu Melina, um das ganze mit ihr zu klären."

mit diesen Worten verschwand Anthony auch schon wieder. Er machte sich noch mal auf den Weg zum Trailer von Melina. Dort angekommen klopfte er wieder an. Dieses Mal bekam er von Melina keine Antwort. Er machte die Tür auf und sah der keiner im Trailer war. Somit machte er die Tür wieder zu und machte sich auf die suche nach Melina. Zur selben Zeit bei Gary. Er hatte sich so langsam beruhigt und nahm sich Anthonys Rat zu Herzen. Er ging aus seinen Trailer. Als er draußen war blieb er vor Schock stehen. In einer Ecke sah er wie Melina und der neue sich umarmten. Das war zu viel für Gary, wutentbrannt und weinend rannte er zu sein Auto. Er konnte nicht mit ansehen wie seine große Liebe in den Armen eines anderen Kerls war. An seinen Auto angekomme stieg er ein und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen vom Set. Doch weit kam er nicht. Zwei Straßen weiter überfuhr er ein Stoppschild und wurde frontal von einen LKW erfasst. Die ganze Motorhaube wurde dadurch eingedrückt. Schnell liefen einige Passanten zu den Wagen hin, um zu gucken ob sie irgendwie helfen konnten. In der Zeit wo das geschah rief einer der Passanten den Krankenwagen, der innerhalb von fünf Minuten da war. Sie versuchten Gary aus dem Wrack zu befreien, was ihnen auch nach ein paar Minuten gelang. Sie legten ihn sofort auf die Bare und machten sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Dort angekommen, wurde er sofort in einem Behandlungsraum geschoben. Der behandelnde Arzt der reinkam fragte Gary wen sie denn anrufen könnten. Er nannte sofort den Namen seines Sohnes. Der Arzt ging zur Schwester und sagte ihr, sie solle sofort einen McCanna Sinise anrufen. Mit diesen Worten machte sich der Arzt wieder auf den Weg ins Behandlungszimmer. Die Schwester rief den Sohn von Gary an. Der Arzt fragte Gary ob er irgendwo Schmerzen hatte. Gary zeigte nur mit schmerz verzerrten Gesicht auf seine Rippen. Daraufhin wurde er sofort zur Röntgenaufnahme gebracht. In der Zwischenzeit wo Gary gründlich Untersucht und einige Röntgenaufnahmen gemacht worden, kam ein aufgewühlter Junge ins Krankenhaus gestürmt und fragte an der Info nach seinen Vater. Doch die Schwester konnte ihn nur sagen dass er noch untersucht wird. Daraufhin schrie MAC dass er zu seinen Vater will. Der behandelnde Arzt von Gary hörte das und ging zu MAC

„Guten Tag, ich bin der behandelnde Arzt von ihren Vater. Könnte ich sie bitte einen Augenblick unter vier Augen sprechen?"

McCanna nickte nur und folgte den Arzt dann. In Büro vom Arzt angekommen sagte dieser

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte."

Was ist jetzt mit meinen Vater? Ist er schwer verletzt? Was fehlt ihm? Ich will zu ihn."

Stotterte MAC. Der Arzt beruhigte ihn erst mal mit den Worten

„Mister Sinise, ihren Vater geht es soweit ganz gut, außer das er eine Gehirnerschütterung und zwei gebrochene Rippen hat."

„Kann ich zu ihm?"

fragte MAC nur noch unter Schock und Erleichterung. Schock weil sein Vater ein Unfall hatte und Erleichterung weil nicht mehr passiert war. In der Zwischenzeit wo der Arzt sich mit den Sohn von Gary unterhalten hatte wurde Gary auf sein Zimmer gebracht. Der Arzt führte ihn dann zu seinen Vater. Als MAC im Zimmer von seinen Vater war ging er schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu und fragte ihn

„Dad, geht es dir gut? Hast du starke Schmerzen?"

Gary sah dass sein Sohn Tränen in den Augen hatte und versuchte ihn mit den Worten

„Mir geht es gut!"

zu beruhigen.

„Wie ist das eigentlich alles passiert?"

Gary fing an zu erzählen

„Sohn ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das alles zumuten kann."

"Dad du bist für mich da und ich bin für dich da, weißt du noch, wir Männer halten zusammen. Und ich sehe doch, dass du schon solange unglücklich bist mit Mom. Also was ist los?"

fragte er mit Nachdruck.

„Okay du hast Recht, ich bin nicht mehr glücklich mit deiner Mom."

„Okay und warum hattest du jetzt den Unfall? Hattest du dich vorher mal wieder mit Mom gestritten?"

"Nein, ich wollte mich bei Melina entschuldigen, weil ich ihr vorher ein paar unschöne Dinge an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, aber diese war schon mit jemand anderem sehr vertraut. Jemanden der sie wohl besser trösten konnte als ich."

"Oh Gott Dad, jetzt willst du es aber wissen was?"

"Wie meinst du das denn?"

fragt Gary erstaunt

"Na ja mit Mom bist du unglücklich und mit der Frau mit der du glücklich sein könntest, die stößt du von dir weg und wunderst dich warum jemand anderes an ihrer Seite ist."

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf, dass ich mit Melina glücklich sein könnte?"

"Och komm schon Dad, das sieht doch jeder Blinde. Wenn sie in deiner Nähe ist da bist du ein andere Mensch, du hast dann dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen und nicht zu vergessen diese Funkeln in deinen Augen."

Mit den letzten Worten die MAC sagte fiel ihm was ein, und dieses wollte er so schnell wie möglich in die Tat umsetzten. So verschwand er aus dem Zimmer seines Dads und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Set. Gary sah ihn nur noch verwundert hinter her und schrie den Namen seines Sohnes, doch dieser reagierte nicht drauf. Am Set angekommen suchte er Melina. Er fragte jeden der ihn am Set entgegen kam ob sie wüssten wo Melina steckte. Doch leider konnte ihn keiner sagen wo sie ist. Nach einer Weile hatte er sie gefunden und schrie plötzlich los

„Du bist am allen Schuld, du bist Schuld daran das mein Dad jetzt in Krankenhaus liegt."

„Halt MAC wieso liegt dein Dad im Krankenhaus? Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"

fragte Melina den aufgebrachten Jungen.

„Hättest du seine Gefühle erwidert und hättest dich nicht mit einen anderen vergnügt, hätte er keinen Autounfall gehabt."

Aus Melinas Gesicht wich die Farbe. Hätte sie vor einer weißen Wand gestanden, hätte man keinen unterschied gesehen.

„In welchem Krankenhaus liegt dein Dad?"

„Steig in mein Auto ich fahre dich hin."

Sagte er jetzt in einen ruhigeren Ton. Beide gingen zu seinen Auto, stiegen ein und fuhren Richtung Krankenhaus. Am Krankenhaus angekommen, stand Gary an der Info und unterschrieb gerade die Entlassungspapiere. Er wollte gegen den Rat des Arztes raus. Er hielt es im Krankenhaus nicht aus. Hier hatte er nichts zu tun und musste dann unweigerlich immer nur an Melina und den anderen Kerl denken. Als er die Formulare der Schwester wieder gegeben hatte und sich umdrehen wolltesah er Melina aus den Augenwinkel. Gary wollte gerade in die andere Richtung laufen als er ein lautes

„Dad, bleib bitte stehen."

hörte. Er blieb eine Weile mit den Rücken zu den beiden stehen und überlegte, ob er jetzt zu ihr gehen sollte oder doch lieber wo anders hin. Er entschloss sich zu Melina und seinen Sohn zu gehen. Alle drei gingen nach draußen. Draußen angekommen sagte Junior „Melina ich fahre dich wieder zum Set und Dad nehme ich erst mal mit nach Hause das er sich ausruhen kann." Beide nickten nur, was sie aber nicht wussten war, dass MAC ein bisschen flunkerte. Als alle in den Wagen stiegen führ er los. Nach einer weile merkte Gary das, dass nicht der Weg zum Set war und fragte seinen Sohn

„Wo fährst du uns hin?"

„Es tut mir leid dass ich euch vorhin anlügen musste, aber wir fahren jetzt zu unserer Sommerhütte oben am See, so dass ihr beiden euch mal richtig aussprechen könnt."

Melina und Gary sagten darauf nichts. Gary war auch im inneren froh das sein Sohn die Initiative ergriff und ihn ein bisschen half, denn er selber hätte bestimmt nicht mehr den Mut dazu gehabt, nicht nachdem was er Melina vor den Kopf geschmissen hatte. Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Melina und Gary stiegen aus und genossen erst mal die frische Luft die sich ihnen hier bot. Sie war anders als wie die in der Stadt. Hier waren keine Autos die die Luft mit Abgasen verpesteten. MAC holte die beiden wieder aus ihrer Welt raus indem er sagte

„So ihr klärt das jetzt in ruhe, was alles vorgefallen ist. Ich werde später noch mal vorbei komme und euch ein paar Sachen vorbei bringen."

Mit den Worten fuhr er dann auch wieder. Melina und Gary gingen erst mal ins Haus rein. Dort angekommen schaute Melina sich erst mal um während dessen sich Gary auf das Sofa legte weil seine Rippen wieder anfingen zu schmerzen. Als Melina im Wohnzimmer ankam und Gary da so liegen sah, zerbrach es ihr das Herz ihn da so liegen sehen zu müssen. Und schon kam ihr wieder das Gespräch mit seinen Sohn in den Sinn dass sie Schuld sei.

_In Gewisser Weise hat er ja recht, hätte ich nicht zu Gary gesagt das er nicht weiß was er da redet, wäre nicht raus gegangen und hätte ich mich nicht bei einen anderen ausgeheult, sondern das gleich mit Gary geklärt, wäre es nie zu den Unfall gekommen._

Dachte Melina bei sich. Sie setze sich vorsichtig zu Gary auf die Couch und nahm seine Hand. Er wollte sie ihr gleich wieder entziehen, weil er noch zu sehr von ihr verletzt war, aber es geling ihm nicht weil die Schmerzen zu groß waren und er damit das Gesicht verzog. Melina fragte ob alles ok sei, doch Gary schüttelte den Kopf. Sie holte schnell die Tabletten, die er gegen die Schmerzen bekommen hatte und ein Glas Wasser. Damit ging sie dann wieder zu ihn hin und gab ihm das Glas und die Tabletten. Gary setze sich vorsichtig auf schluckte eine Tablette und trank ein Schluck Wasser hinterher. Melina setzte sich währenddessen wieder zu ihm aufs Sofa. Als Gary wieder lag nahm Melina wieder vorsichtig seine Hand. Sie hatte Angst dass er sie ihr wieder entziehen würde und wegen ihr wieder Schmerzen hatte, aber diesmal ließ er es zu. Langsam fing Gary an zu reden

„Melina es tut mir leid was vorhin im Trailer passiert ist, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen, auch wenn ich in den Moment so Verletzt war, von meiner Frau. Ich war auch ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Danny, dass ihr euch so gut verstanden hattet. Ich hatte Angst dass er mir dich wegnehmen würde. Es tut mir alles so Leid was ich zu dir gesagt habe, meine Eifersucht ist mit mir durchgegangen. Aber eines tut mir nicht Leid und zwar das, als ich sagte dass meine Gefühle mehr als nur rein freundschaftliche sind. Ich fühle mich in deiner Gegenwart so frei und unbeschwert, du gibst mir halt und bist immer für mich da. Ich bin richtig froh so eine gute Freundin wie dich zu haben. Ich kann es nur wiederholen das es mir unendlich Leid tut was ich im Trailer zu dir gesagt hatte. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen."

Den letzten Satz unterstrich er noch mit ein lächeln, was Melina so an ihm liebte.

„Gary es tut mir auch so unendlich leid, ich hab immer versucht meine Gefühle zu dir zu unterdrücken, weil ich immer dachte dass du glücklich mit Moira bist. Ich hab mich vorhin im Trailer auch völlig daneben benommen. Und es tut mir auch leid dass ich nach Danny gegangen bin anstatt zu dir um mit dir darüber zu reden. Zwischen ihm und mir läuft nichts, das war alles nur rein beruflicher Basis. Ich hoffe du kannst mir auch verzeihen, denn ich verzeihe dir."

Auch Melina unterstrich ihren letzten Satz mit einem Lächeln, was Gary so an ihr liebte. Gary wollte sich gerade aufrichten um ihr einen Kuss zu geben, doch Melina wich zurück und sagte

„Gary, ich würde dich liebend gerne Küssen, aber bitte kläre das erst mal alles mit deiner Frau."

„Stimmt du hast recht. Ich werde das erst mal mit ihr klären, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin."

Trotzdem gab er ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange. Was bei Melina ein leichtes Kribbeln an der Stelle auslöste. Gary machte ein bisschen Platz, so das Melina sich neben ihn legen konnte. Doch Melina wollte nicht, sie hatte Angst ihm weh zu tun wegen seinen Rippen. Gary konnte das in ihren Augen lesen und sagte

„Du kannst dich ruhig hinlegen die Tabletten helfen so langsam, also lassen die Schmerzen auch nach."

Melina legte sich mit diesen Worten neben Gary. Er nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und streichelte ihren Arm. Nach einer Weile sind beide eingeschlafen. Sie wurden erst wieder Wach als es an der Tür klingelte. Melina stand auf ging Richtung Tür und öffnete diese. MAC stand mit zwei Kleidersäcken und ein paar anderen Sachen, wo er sagte das er sie vorbei bringen würde vor der Tür. Melina ging zur Seite um ihn rein zulassen, und fragte sich währenddessen noch wo für die beiden sind. Als Gary seinen Sohn und die Kleidersäcke sah, fiel ihm wieder ein dass heute Abend ja die Theateraufführung war. Gary stand vorsichtig auf, ging in die Küche und nahm erst mal eine Tablette gegen seine Schmerzen. Als er wieder im Wohnzimmer war drückte sein Sohn in den Kleidersack in die Hand und sagte ihm dass er sich schon mal umziehen sollte. Gary ging mit dem Kleidersack ins Schlafzimmer und holte seine Sachen raus. Als er sah was da alles drin war staunte er nicht schlecht, sein Sohn hatte einen guten Geschmack. Er nahm die Sachen raus und legte sie aufs Bett. Es war eine Verwaschene Jeans ein Weiß glänzendes Shirt und eine schwarze Jacke. Er zog sich seine Jeans aus und die andere an. Sie war eng anliegend. Dann versuchte er sich sein Shirt auszuziehen nur klappte es nicht. Er rief nach seinen Sohn der auch sofort kam und fragte

„Was gibt es Dad?"

„Kannst du mir mal helfen dass ich mein Shirt ausziehen kann? Alleine schaffe ich das nicht."

Fragte Gary seinen Sohn

„Kleinen Moment"

sagte dieser nur darauf. Ein paar Minuten später wurde wieder die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Plötzlich hörte Gary eine weibliche Stimme die ihn fragte

„MAC hatte gerade gesagt, dass du Hilfe brauchst?"

Gary nickte nur.

„Aber bevor ich dir helfe musst du mir eben kurz helfen indem du mir mein Kleid zumachst."

Gary nickte nur und drehte sich zu Melina um. Als er sie sah blieb ihm so leicht der Atem weg. Melina hatte ein rotes Sommerkleid mit Spagettiträgern an. Gary ging zu Melina hin und machte ihr das Kleid zu, und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Schulter, was Melina an dieser Stelle wie zuvor auf dem Sofa ein Kribbeln auslöste. Jetzt half Melina Gary sein Shirt auszuziehen. Als er sein Shirt aushatte sah sie die blauen Flecken. Plötzlich holte sie wieder das schlechte Gewissen ein und sie strich vorsichtig mit ihrer Hand über diese Stelle, was bei Gary auch ein Kribbeln auslöste. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und küsste ihre Finger dabei schaute er in ihre Augen. Beide waren so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, dass es an der Tür geklopft hatte. Sie wurden durch ein räuspern und ein

„Wann wollt ihr euch denn mal fertig machen?"

wieder in die Realität zurück geholt. Gary ließ sofort Melinas Hand los und ihm stieg eine leichte röte ins Gesicht. Melina ging ein paar Schritte zurück auch ihr Gesicht wurde leicht rot.

Immer her mit den Feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4

MAC verließ mit einem Lächeln das Zimmer wieder, um die beiden Turteltauben alleine zu lassen. Gary ging schnell zum Bett, nahm sein Hemd und zog es an. Melina beobachtete ihn dabei. Als sie sah dass er sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog half sie ihm dabei, das Hemd an zuziehen. Gary lächelte schüchtern als Melina ihn das Hemd zuknöpfte. Als sie fertig war legte sie beide Hände auf seine Brust. Beide blieben noch eine Weile so stehen, bis es wieder an die Tür klopfte. So machten sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer um MAC nicht mehr länger warten zu lassen. Als sie unten ankamen war Junior schon bereit zum Fahren. Er fragte die beiden

„Seit ihr jetzt fertig?"

Melina und Gary nickten nur. Somit machten sie sich also auf den Weg zum Auto. Dort angekommen stiegen alle im Auto ein Melina stieg hinten ein, weil sie wollte dass Gary vorne sitzt. Doch dieser setzte sich zu ihrer Überraschung auch nach hinten. MAC startet den Wagen und fuhr los. Nach einer Weile nahm Gary Melinas Hand und lächelte sie an. Plötzlich hielt MAC an und Gary fragte

„Wieso halten wir an Junior?"

„Weil wir schon da sind."

Antwortete der angesprochene.

„Oh"

sagte Gary nur noch. Somit ließ er Melinas Hand wieder los, stieg aus, ging zu Melinas Seite und machte ihr die Tür auf. Als Melina aus dem Wagen gestiegen war, machte Gary die Tür wieder zu. MAC ging schon mal voraus mit der Antwort dass er sich noch für die Rolle umziehen musste. Währenddessen gingen Gary und Melina schon mal ins Theater. Auf den halben Weg nahm Gary Melinas Hand in seine. Somit liefen sie den Rest zum Theater Hand in Hand. Drin angekommen setzen sie sich auf ihre Plätze. Gary ließ die ganze Zeit über ihre Hand nicht los. Nach der Aufführung machten sich Melina und Gary auf den Weg zur Garderobe um MAC für den gelungenen Auftritt zu gratulieren. Bei MAC angekommen nahm Gary seinen Sohn erst mal in den Arm und sagte

„Das hast du gut gemacht mein Sohn, besser hätte ich es nicht machen können. Und ich muss sagen, dass du sogar besser warst, als dein alter Vater."

MAC grinste nur. Auch Melina gratulierte ihm. Er bedankte sich bei den beiden. Dann fragte er die beiden

„Und was habt ihr heute Abend noch vor?"

„Ich hätte da eine bitte an dich, könntest du mich gleich nach Hause fahren und Melina wieder zur Hütte? Ich will gleich noch was mit Moira klären."

Fragte Gary seinen zweit jüngsten. Dieser nickte nur. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Auto. Dort angekommen stiegen alle ein. McCanna startete den Motor und fuhr in die Richtung wo die Hütte stand. Als sie dort angekommen waren stieg Melina aus. Gary sagte zu seinen Sohn, dass er kurz warten sollte. Gary ging schnell zu Melina und sagte

„Ich denke mal ich werde so in ein bis zwei Stunden wieder da sein."

„Lass dir Zeit klär das mit ihr und versuch das ihr in guten auseinander geht."

Sagte Melina nur darauf. Gary lächelte nur und stieg wieder in den Wagen. Diesmal machte sich MAC auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort angekommen sagte Gary zu seinen Sohnemann

„Kannst du so lange wo anders auf mich warten, ich möchte nicht dass du dass so richtig mitbekommst, du hast auch so schon viel erfahren."

McCanna nickte nur. Als Gary ausgestiegen war fuhr sein Sohn wieder los. Gary holte noch mal tief Luft und ging dann ins Haus. Als er die Haustür wieder geschlossen hatte hörte er sie auch schon schreien.

„Mister Sinise, würdest du bitte die Güte besitzen und mir erklären wo du heute Abend warst. Erst machst du mir die Hölle heiß das ich vielleicht nicht dahin gehen wollte und selber bist du nicht da. Hast du eigentlich mal an unseren Sohn gedacht. Er hat….."

„Zu deiner Info ich bin da gewesen, und seit wann interessiert es dich was unser Sohn macht. Vorher hast du dich doch auch nicht für ihn interessiert."

Unterbrach Gary sie.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mir so was zu unterstellen. Ach so nebenbei was ich dir schon seit ein paar Tagen sagen wollte. Frank der andere Mann will mich heiraten und er steht zu dem Kind!"

Garys Mund klappte auf damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Wie lange geht das schon mit dir und den anderen Typen"

schrie er jetzt fragend seine Frau an. Diese sagte nur noch

„Seit 3 Jahren. Und du bist so blöd und merkst es nicht."

Das war zu viel für ihn. Er rannte nach oben packte seine Sachen und verließ fluchtartig das Haus. Aber vorher sagte er noch.

„Du wirst in den nächsten Tagen einen hübschen Brief von meinen Anwalt bekommen und ich will dich nie mehr sehen."

Moira brauchte gar nicht zu fragen was für einen Brief, denn sie konnte es sich denken, dass er jetzt die Scheidung will, aber das kam ihr ganz gut denn sie wollte ja Frank heiraten. Als er draußen war rief er seinen Sohn an das er ihn wieder abholen konnte. Nach 10 Minuten war er auch schon da. Gary stieg wortlos ins Auto. MAC wusste genau wo er jetzt hin wollte und brachte ihn auch dahin. Nach einer halben Stunden Fahrt, kamen sie wieder an der Hütte an. Gary nahm seine Tasche und ging niedergeschlagen ins Haus. Als er im Haus war ließ er seine Tasche im Flur fallen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen. Als Melina runter kam und ins Wohnzimmer ging sah sie Gary da sitzen. Sie hatte gar nicht gehört dass er schon da war. Sie ging zu ihm hin und setze sich neben ihn. Als sie ihn ansah, brach es ihr schon wieder das Herz. Sie konnte sich denken dass das Gespräch nicht gut verlaufen war. Keiner von beiden hörte wie die Haustür aufging und sich wieder schloss. Melina fragte Gary

„Schatz, was ist gerade eben passiert?"

MAC der von Flur aus die Frage hören konnte antwortet für Gary.

„Er wird wohl gerade eben erfahren haben, dass meine Mom ihn schon seit einiger Zeit betrügt. Ich selber habe es auch heute Morgen erfahren und war zu tiefst geschockt und verletzt das meine Mom so was macht."

Melina guckte MAC an und dieser verstand sofort dass sie mit seinen Dad alleine sein wollte. Also ging McCanna mit den Worten

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder. Bye DAD bye Melina."

Als Melina sich sicher war das er nichts mehr mitbekommt fragte sie Gary

„Stimmt das was er gerade gesagt hat?" Gary nickte nur, nicht fähig jetzt nur ein Ton raus zu bekommen. Zu tief sitzt noch der Schock das seine Frau ihn schon seit 3 Jahren betrogen hatte. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Seit wann geht das ganze denn schon so, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Melina sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich möchte in Moment nicht darüber sprechen."

Melina verstand ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm und flüsterte

„Ich lass dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst. Wenn du denkst du bist bereit dann kannst du mir es sagen. Ich bin immer für dich da ich werde immer zu dir halten, egal was auch passiert."

Jetzt war es wieder um Gary geschehen solchen liebvollen Worte hatte er vermisst. Ihn liefen einzelne Tränen die Wange runter. Nach einiger Zeit sagte Melina

„Leg dich erst mal ein bisschen hin und versuche zu schlafen, das wird dir erst mal gut tun."

Und stand auf.

„Melina."

Sie drehte sich um

„Kannst du dich zu mir legen? Ich möchte jetzt einfach nicht allein sein. Keine Angst du wirst mir schon nicht wehtun. Du bist nicht sie, sie hat mir drei Jahre lange wehgetan."

Als Melina das hörte war sie geschockt. Drei Jahre, das ist echt hart.

„Gary ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

stottert sie.

Ihr brach es das Herz Gary so leiden zu sehen. _Was hat die Frau nur mit ihm getan? Das hatte er doch nicht verdient. Wie konnte jemand ihn so verletzen und so hintergehen, das auch noch drei Jahre lang?_

„Bitte, Melina."

flehte Gary sie an.

Melina konnte ihn, den Mann den sie liebte, aber auch so lange nicht lieben durfte, keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Langsam ging sie auf Gary zu und legte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. Dieser legte sofort einen Arm um sie. Melina genoss die Berührung, trotz der Situation. Nach einiger Zeit merkte Melina das sein Atem ruhiger und gleichmäßiger war. Sie war froh darüber, denn das hieß dass er eingeschlafen war und den Schlaf konnte er gebrauchen. Sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien doch es gelang ihr nicht ohne ihn dabei zu wecken und das war das letzte was sie wollte, also blieb sie liegen. Nach einer Weile drehte sich Gary um, aber nicht ohne Schmerzen. Im Schlaf schrie er vor Schmerzen auf. Melina brach es mal wieder das Herz. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr dass es schon kurz nach 18 Uhr war. Dadurch dass sich Gary umgedreht hatte, hielt er sie nicht mehr gefangen und Melina konnte aufstehen. Als sie vom Sofa aufstand spürte sie sofort dass es in der Hütte kalt geworden war. Sie sah sich nach einer Decke um und legte diese dann über Gary. Melina beobachtete ihn ein Weile, strich vorsichtig über sein Gesicht, bedacht drauf ihn nicht zu wecken. Unbemerkt löste sich eine Träne aus ihren Augen, sie konnte seine Schmerzen spüren an ihrem Körper. Bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung die er machte zog er ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos, machte sich aber auch Vorwürfe.

_Warum? Warum hat man dir das angetan? Ich weiß ich könnte das nie. Doch das werde ich dir nie beweisen können, denn wir dürfen nur Freunde sein. Gary ich liebe dich so sehr und darf es dir nicht zeigen. Du bist mein Leben geworden. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht dieselbe. Du hast das alles hier nicht verdient. Ich liebe dich so sehr, aber ich will nicht deine Ehe kaputt machen, auch wenn es momentan ein Trümmerhaufen ist, ich weiß dass du die Ehe nicht weg werfen darfst. Ihr habt drei wundervolle Kinder. So sehr es schmerzt werde ich alles versuchen damit du deine Ehe rettest._

Mittlerweile konnte sie ihre Tränen und Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten, sie wollte nicht das Gary plötzlich aufwacht und sie so sah, sie entscheid sich Essen zu machen und somit vielleicht abgelenkt zu sein. Denn bei ihr durfte er sich frei fühlen, er konnte sich bei ihr fallen lassen. Er wusste eins er musste um Melina kämpfen, so sehr es ihm auch mit Moira wehtat, doch eigentlich kam es ihn ganz gelegen. Er hatte ja eh vor sich scheiden zu lassen. Denn seit geraumer Zeit wusste er dass sein Herz nur noch für seine Kinder und Melina schlägt. Er musste versuchen das Melina nur noch bei zu bringen und hoffen das sie ebenso fühlte. Gary griff zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer seines Sohnes und ging langsam und leise auf die Terrasse. Kurz bevor das Essen fertig war, ging sie wieder in das Wohnzimmer und wollte Gary wecken. Doch dort angekommen lag er nicht mehr da. Fast schon panikartig schaute sie sich um, doch sie konnte ihn in der Hütte nirgends entdecken. Angst über kam ihr, Angst dass irgendwas passiert sein könnte ohne dass sie es mit bekam. Sie ging nach draußen und sah dass, dass er auf der Terasse saß. Erleichterung machte sich ihn ihr breit und ging langsam auf ihn zu, denn sie wollte ihn nicht erschrecken.

„Was machst du denn hier draußen?"

fragte sie behutsam, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, er erkannte Angst in Melinas Augen.

„Entschuldigung ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen. Ich bin wach geworden und hörte dich in der Küche. Ich wollte einfach nur ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen."

„Schon okay. Ich dachte nur eben, dir wäre irgendwas passiert ohne dass ich es mitbekommen hätte. Das hätte ich mir nie verziehen. Es reicht schon das ich Schuld an deinem Unfall bin."

kam es vorwurfsvoll von ihr und senkte ihren Blick zum Boden. Gary beugte sich behutsam nach vorne, in der Hoffnung dann nicht so den Schmerz zu spüren, griff nach Melinas Hände und strich sanft mit den Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Schau mich bitte an."

forderte er sie auf. Melina schüttle leicht den Kopf, denn sie konnte ihn nicht angucken. Ihr kamen wieder die Tränen und sie wollte nicht dass Gary sie so sah. Vorsichtig legte er zwei Finger unter ihrem Kinn und hob es sanft an. Als er Melinas Tränen sah, brach es ihm das Herz, bestimmt wischte er ihre Tränen mit seinen Daumen weg.

„Melina du hast keine Schuld an dem was mir passiert ist, denn du hast den LKW ja nicht gefahren. Dieser hätte mich auch nicht erwischt wenn ich nicht so kindisch gewesen und davon gelaufen wäre. Und das was mit Moira passiert ist kannst du erst recht nichts dafür. Okay?"

„Aber…"

setzte Melina an.

„Nein kein aber Melina. Du bist hier und tust mir gut. Ich könnte gar keine bessere Medizin haben. Ohne dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich immer noch im Krankhaus und müsste mich von nicht so hübsch aussehenden Schwestern gesund pflegen lassen. Apropos pflegen…ich glaub mein Magen meldet sich und ich habe vorhin schon eine sehr schmackhaften Geruch aus der Küche vernommen."

bei den letzten Satz lächelte er Melina an. Bei so einem Lächeln konnte Melina auch nur noch mit lächeln.

„Darum hatte ich dich eigentlich gesucht, denn das Essen ist fertig. Möchtest du hier draußen essen?"

„Nein lass uns in der Küche essen."

Während des Essens gab es nur flüchtige Blicke und ansonsten herrschte eine angenehme Stille.

Melina glaubte Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer gehört zu haben.

„Was war das?"

„Was war was?"

fragte Gary.

„Na da kam doch eben ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer."

„Nein, ich habe nichts gehört."

kam es von Gary und hoffte sehr das Melina seinen Worten Glauben schenkte. Eine Augenblick später vibrierte Garys Handy was sie nicht mit bekam weil es in seiner Hosentasche war, das war das Zeichen für ihn das MAC wieder aus der Hütte verschwunden und das Wohnzimmer vorbereitet war. Melina wollte gerade den Nachtisch auf den Tisch stellen.

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir den sehr lecker aussehenden Nachtisch im Wohnzimmer zu uns nehmen?"

Sie überlegte kurz und stimmte dann seinem Vorschlag zu. Gary stand mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht auf und hielt eine Hand an seinen Rippen. Bei den Anblick vorzog sie ebenfalls das Gesicht von Melina als hätte sie die Schmerzen selber. Er ging voraus zum Wohnzimmer und drehte das Licht runter. Kurze Zeit später folgte ihm Melina, in den Händen hielt sie den Nachtisch. Dort angekommen traute sie ihren Augen kaum. Im Wohnzimmer war der Kamin entfacht worden. Des weiterem stand vereinzelt überall Kerzen. Das Wohnzimmer war somit in ein sanft, seichtes Licht getaucht. Vor den Kamin lag eine Decke, daneben eine Obstschale mit den verschiedenes Früchten. Neben der Obstschale standen zwei Sektgläser und in einem Kühler war der Sekt. Um die Decke herum lagen vereinzelte Rosenblätter.

Gary konnte in Melinas Augen die Überraschung sehen, was ihm ein leichtes Grinsen auf die Lippen brachte.

„Was soll das hier? Wann hast du das hier gemacht?"

fragte Melina immer noch überrascht.

„Sagen wir es mal so ich hatte eine Helfer mit einem Herz für Daddys mit gebrochenen Rippen. Melina ich finde wir haben in letzter Zeit genug durch gemacht und ich denke wir haben uns einen schönen Abend verdient und sollten ihn auch genießen."

kam es leise, als wolle er die Stimmung nicht kaputt machen wenn er normal reden würde. Währenddessen schritt er auf sie zu und reichte ihr eine Hand. Melina war immer noch gerührt und konnte das alles noch nicht so richtig fassen. Langsam ließen sich die beide auf der Decke nieder.

„Gary warum das alles hier? Das hier ist mehr als eine freundschaftliche Geste. Versteh mich nicht falsch… es ist nicht so das ich mich nicht freue… aber…"

weiter kam sie nicht denn Gary legte ihr schon einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Melina das hier war auch nicht als freundschaftliche Geste gedacht… sondern schon das als was man es verstehen soll. So hinterhältig das auch mir Moira ist… so kommt es mir eigentlich ganz gelegen. Denn ich wollte mich so oder so von ihr trennen. Ich liebe sie schon lange nicht mehr. Doch du weißt wie ich bin… ich bin traditional und dachte einmal verheiratet muss das ein Leben lang halten…. Halt wie in guten auch in schlechten Tagen. Doch in den vergangen sieben Jahren die wir uns kennen, habe sich meine Gefühle und Gedanken geändert. In deiner Nähe fühle ich mich frei, fühle ich mich als ein Ganzes. Jede Berührung ist eine Karussellfahrt meiner Gefühle, ich fühle dann den Himmel auf Erden. Ich habe mich solang dagegen gewährt und mich dann so kindisch verhalten wie ein Idiot… ein verliebter Idiot. Meine Gedanke sind morgens beim Aufstehen bei dir und wenn ich abends zu Bett gehen immer noch. Du bist in meinen Träumen. Du hast dich in mein Herz geschlichen und mich verzaubert."

während er diese Worte sagte leuchteten seine Augen und Melina wusste das diese Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen und von seinen Herzen kamen.

Es rührte sie, wie lange hatte sie sich solche Worte von ihm gewünscht? Wie lange hatte sie auf seine Liebe gewartet? Bei so liebevollen Worten kamen ihr die Tränen. Gary nahm vorsichtig ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, zog sie langsam aber bestimmt zu sich und küsste sanft ihr Tränen weg.

An den Stellen die er küsste, brachte ihr ein angenehmes Kribbeln auf die Haut.

„Gary…"

begann Melina, brach dann aber ab und entscheid sich anders ihm ihre Liebe zu zeigen. Diesmal zog Melina ihn langsam zu sich, es fühlte sich an als würde es Stunden dauern, doch dann gab sie ihn einen zaghaften und sanften Kuss. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten dachten beide die Welt würde in diesen Moment still stehen. Nachdem Kuss fühlte sie sich schwindelig, als wäre sie beschwipst jedoch ohne Alkohol getrunken zu haben. Beide wussten in diesem Moment das sie mehr von den anderen haben wollten, mehr schmecken wollten und mehr fühlen wollten. Der zweite Kuss wurde dann schon leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Er umfasste ihre Schultern und drückte sie sanft mit dem Oberkörper auf die Decke. Er war halb über sie gebeugt als sich ihre Lippen fanden.  
>Seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft. Es war schwierig mit nur einer Hand die Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Er löste seine Lippen von Melina, nur um gleich darauf ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Leichte Schauer überrieselten Melina als er an ihrem Ohr knabberte. Seine Lippen wanderten immer tiefer, und für jeden Knopf den er von ihrer Bluse öffnete, liebkoste er die freiliegende Haut die zum Vorschein kam. Sie tat es ihm gleich, ließ langsam ihr Finger unter seinem Shirt gleiten, um es ihm auszuziehen. Sanft strich sie ihn über die Rippen um ihn ja nicht weh zu tun. Danach widmete sie sich seiner Brust die sie streichelte. Sie strich mit ihren Fingern über seine Brutwarzen die sich sogleich aufrichteten, welche sie auch gleich mit ihren Mund suchte um sie zärtlich zu küssen. Gary zog sie zu sich heran und zog ihr die Bluse aus. Als er auch noch ihren BH öffnete war es an Melina gegen seinen Mund zu stöhnen.<p>

"Weißt du eigentlich wie wunderschön du bist?"

Melina konnte nur lächeln. Ermutigt nahm Gary eine ihrer Brüste in die Hand und streichelte federleicht mit dem Daumen über die sich langsam aufrichtenden Spitzen, um sie noch mehr zu reizen. Die andere Spitze nahm er zwischen seine Lippen und reizte sie mit der Zunge. Melina bäumte sich auf als er zärtlich daran knabberte.

Wie immer Feedback gerne erwünscht :)


	5. Chapter 5

„Oh Gott, Gary!"

Er zog sie fest an seinen muskulösen Körper, und sie atmete den erregenden Duft dieses Mannes ein. Und dann küsste er sie. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich. Der Mann konnte küssen! Sie stöhnte gegen seinen Mund. Nie im Leben hätte sie geglaubt, was für eine umwerfende Wirkung ein Kuss von Gary haben könnte und das ihr Körper so hemmungslos reagieren würde. Melina zuckte zusammen als sie Garys Hände wieder spürte. Es war die Berührung eines Liebhabers, der direkt einer erotischen Halluzination entsprang. Warme Finger glitten von ihrem Knie zu ihren Schenkel hinauf. Sie verkrampfte sich, konnte aber nicht sagen, ob aus Vorfreude oder Furcht. Alles war so unwirklich, doch ihr Körper erwachte zum Leben, und ihre Haut schien sensibler denn je auf seine Berührungen zu reagieren. Die Hand bewegte sich weiter hinauf zu ihrer Taille und blieb schließlich auf ihrer Brust liegen. Sie wollte nicht länger nur genießen sondern ihm auch was Gutes tun. Also streckte Melina ihre Hände aus und berührte seine Brust. Seine Haut, seine muskulöse Gestalt, das alles fühlte sich fremd und doch irgendwie merkwürdig richtig an. Seine Haut fühlte sich feucht und heiß an. Sein schwerer Atem drang ihr an die Ohren, und während sie seine Brust und dann seine Schultern massierte, spürte sie seine feuchten, heißen Lippen auf ihren Schultern. Sie rollte ihn auf den Rücken, denn sie wollte ihn ja verwöhnen. Ihre Finger gingen auf Wanderschaft. Sie liebte es ihm ein Stöhnen abzuringen. Gary strich ihr durch die Haare und Melina setzte nun auch ihre Lippen ein. Sie knabberte zärtlich an seinen Brustwarzen und umspielte sie mit ihrer Zunge. Mit der einen Hand versuchte sie hektisch seine Hose zu öffnen und als das nicht so recht ging, nahm sie auch die andere zur Hilfe. Als sie endlich so weit war streifte sie ihm die Hose über die Hüften, nicht ohne dabei wie zufällig seine Erektion zu berühren. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide wussten dass sie es wollten. Melina strich mit ihren Brüsten über seinen Körper als sie nach oben zu seinen Mund rutschte. Ihrer beider Münder trafen sich zu einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Beide atmeten schwer, so als haben sie gerade einen Marathon hinter sich.

„Wow"

brachten beide erschöpft hervor und mussten dann lachen. Aber als sie sich tief in die Augen schauten konnten sie das Verlangen des jeweils anderen darin lesen. Wie zwei Magneten bewegten sie sich aufeinander zu. Garys ließ seine Hände langsam und sanft über ihren Rücken wandern. Melina erschauderte unter seinen Berührungen und merkte dass sie immer erregter wurde. Er drehte sie auf den Rücken um besser an ihre wundervollen Brüste zu gelangen. Dabei musste er sich auf seinem Arm abstützen, merkte aber auch sofort dass das seiner Rippe nicht so gut bekam weshalb er eine Schmerzverzogenes Gesicht machte. Was bei Melina nicht unbemerkt blieb und was auch sofort Sorge bei ihr auslöste.

„Wir sollten das nicht tun."

kam es fast flüsternd von Melina.

"Warum? Denkst du es ist zu früh?"

hakte Gary nach. Zögerlich antwortete Melina

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich möchte dass es für uns perfekt ist und ich sehe doch dass du Schmerzen hast. Glaub mir Gary ich möchtest es wirklich mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Vermutlich hast du Recht."

kam es von ihm ein wenig traurig. Woraufhin sich Gary von Melina wieder runter rollte und sich seine Hose wieder überstreifte. Melina tat es den Moment unendlich Leid ihn so geknickt zusehen. Sie küsste ihn und während sie das tat kam ihr eine Idee.

„Komm setzte dich mal auf."

forderte sie ihn auf.

„Was hast du vor?"

fragte er irritiert.

„Wer sagt dann dass man unbedingt Sex haben muss um Spaß zu haben."

kam es verführerisch von ihr. Gary setzte sich vorsichtig auf und sie setzte sich hinter ihn. Melina massierte Garys Schultern und fuhr am Rücken fort, wobei sie erst ganz sanft und leicht wie eine Feder über die verspannten Muskeln fuhr. Dies wiederum ließ Gary nicht kalt und er musste sich ein wenig anders hinsetzen weil seine Hose merklich enger wurde.

„Du bist total verspannt. Moment ich komme gleich wieder."

sagte sie zu Gary und verschwand im Bad. Als sie das Zimmer wieder betrat merkte sie auf Anhieb dass sich da etwas geändert hatte. Gary saß nicht mehr vor dem Kamin sondern lag auf der Decke.

„Was machst du denn da?"

wollte Melina wissen.

„Hey du meintest doch dass ich verspannt wäre. Da wollte ich es mir gemütlicher machen, da es sonst wenig Sinn hat im Sitzen massiert zu werden."

erwiderte Gary mit einem Grinsen. Melina nahm neben ihm Platz und tröpfelte etwas von der wohlriechenden Flüssigkeit auf seinen Rücken, was Gary zusammen zucken ließ da diese noch kalt war. Sie fing an mit beiden Händen die Flüssigkeit zu verreiben. Sie nahm sich erst seine Schultern vor um dann seiner Wirbelsäule zu folgen. Gary genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die Massage denn er gab unverständliche Laute von sich. Melina hörte ruckartig auf und fragte besorgt

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?"

„Nein, das ist sehr entspannend. Bitte mach weiter, hör nicht auf."

beruhigte Gary sie. Melina strich nun sanft über die Rippen von Gary um ihm ja nicht weh zu tun. Fast 10 Minute lang ließ er sich von Melina am Rücken verwöhnen, doch dann konnte Gary nicht mehr länger auf dem Bauch liegen und drehte sich um. Auch für diese Seite seines muskulösen Körpers hatte Melina eine Idee und griff hinter sich. Sie verteilte die Sahne auf seiner Brust, beugte sich dann vor und leckte sie ihn wieder ab. Gary gab unmissverständlich zu verstehen dass ihm das Spiel mehr als nur gefiel, worauf hin Melina noch einmal von Gary aufstand und verschwand. Als sie wieder kam, lies sie auf Garys Brust zusätzlich neben der Sahne dann auch noch Honig laufen. Auch diese sammelte sie dann mit ihrer Zunge wieder von seinen Körper auf. Dann nahm sie eine Erdbeere und zog diese quer über seine Oberkörper, nur um dann den Weg in seinen Mund zu finden. Er biss genüsslich von der Erdbeere ab und dann Melina. Dieses Spiel setzten sie fort bis die Erdbeeren alle waren und auf Garys Brust nichts mehr von der Sahne oder dem Honig über war.

„Also ich muss sagen, das war eine sehr gute Idee."

und küsste sie mit all seiner Liebe. Melina legte sich neben ihn und platzierte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust. Irgendwann drifteten beide in den Schlaf. Plötzlich wurde sie wieder wach, und vernahm einen köstlichen Duft. Es roch nach frischen Brötchen und Kaffee. Melina stand auf und ging Richtung Küche. Als sie dort angekommen war musste sie lächeln Gary und sein Sohn waren in der Küche und machten das Frühstück.

„Das ist aber schön dass meine beiden Männer das Frühstück machen."

Melina betonte extra meine beiden Männer, weil sie wusste dass MAC das nicht möchte. Und dementsprechend verzog er auch das Gesicht und Gary musste grinsen. Langsam ging er zu Melina und gab ihr einen Guten- Morgen- Kuss. Als er sich wieder von ihr trennte setze Melina einen traurigen Blick auf sie wollte noch mehr haben, aber da sie wusste das auch Gary sein Sohn mit im Raum war konnte sie es ein bisschen verstehen. Gary lehnte sich ein bisschen vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr

„Aber nachher wenn er wieder Weg ist, kannst du so viel haben wie du willst"

und grinse dabei. Als er sich umdrehte und gerade gehen wollte kniff ihn Melina in den Hintern. Als er sich noch mal kurz zu Melina umdrehte grinste diese diesmal. Auch MAC der das ganze mitbekommen hatte musste grinsen. Er wollte die beiden jetzt alleine lassen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Flur. Von Dort aus rief er nur noch „Ich werde bei Starbucks frühstücken. Wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag." Damit verließ er das Haus. MAC war froh dass es seinen Dad wieder ein wenig besser ging, nachdem was er gestern erfahren hatte. Und er war auch froh das Melina die neue Frau an seiner Seite war. Er mochte sie sehr. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Melina und Gary sich an den Tisch gesetzt und Frühstückten. Hin und wieder warfen sie sich verliebte Blicke zu. Als sie fertig waren mit den Frühstücken, machte Gary Melina einen Deal

„Süße, wie wäre es wenn du als erstes Duschen gehst und ich in der Zeit den Tisch abräume?"

Melina nickte nur. Sie stand auf gab Gary noch schnell einen Kuss und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Als Melina wieder runter in die Küche ging, war diese schon sauber. Doch diese ruhe im Haus störte sie ein wenig. Also ging sie ins Wohnzimmer um von dort auf die Terrasse zu gelangen. Als sie an der Tür stand die zur Terrasse führte, sah sie das Gary mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Zaun gelehnt stand. Sie öffnete leise die Tür und trat raus. Dann schlich sie sich leise zu ihm und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Gary zuckte ein wenig zusammen, weil er in Gedanken war und auch nicht gehört hatte dass sie raus gekommen war. Er drehte sich um und sah sie mit einen lächeln an. Auch Melina musste lächeln. Diesmal stellte sich Melina an Zaun um die schöne Aussicht zu betrachten und zu genießen. Gary stellte sich hinter Melina, legte seine Arme um sie und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. So blieben beide noch eine Weile da stehen und genossen das beruhigende rauschen des Sees. Plötzlich höre Melina das Gary ihr die drei Worte auf die sie schon so lange wartet ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Hast du gerade was gesagt?"

fragte Melina, weil sie dachte sich verhört zu haben.

„Ja, ich hab gesagt ich liebe dich!"

flüstertet Gary ihr wieder ins Ohr. Melina löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und drehte sich um, um ihn direkt ansehen zu können. Dann umarmte sie ihn wieder und sagte

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Sie blieben noch einige Zeit so stehen, bis Gary plötzlich das Schweigen brach und sagte

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleich am See spazieren gehen, wenn ich fertig mit duschen bin?"

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee von dir."

Sagte Melina darauf. Also löste sich Gary aus seiner Umarmung, gab Melina noch einen Kuss und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. Während Gary duschte genoss Melina noch die schöne Aussicht vom Meer. 20 Minuten später war Gary dann auch fertig. Er ging wieder runter, und sah dass Melina immer noch draußen stand. Er schlich leise zu ihr hin und legte seine Arme um sie. Melina die in ihren Gedanken vertieft war, zuckte mit einen lauten schrei zusammen. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen das Gary wieder zu ihr raus gekommen war. Gary musste grinsen, Melina war aber in den Moment nicht danach. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte

„Mein Lieber, wenn du noch ein bisschen was von mir haben willst, dann unterlass das in nächster Zeit. Das kommt nicht gut für mein Herz."

Und fügte noch ein Lächeln hinzu.

„Oh, mein armer Schatz."

Sagte Gary nur darauf. Als Wiedergutmachung wollte er sie küssen, doch Melina drehte sich weg. Gary guckte sie verwirrt an. Plötzlich fing Melina an zu lachen, löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging ins Haus. Jetzt war Gary so richtig verwirrt, er wusste nicht was das jetzt sollte. Also ging er ihr hinterher ins Haus, nur konnte er sie nirgendwo finden. Plötzlich spürte er etwas Kaltes am Rücken und schrie auf. Er drehte sich um und sah das Melina hinter ihn stand.

„Was soll das? Wieso steckst du mir ein Eiswürfel unter mein Shirt?"

fragte dieser.

„Das war eine kleine Rache für vorhin, als du mich so erschreckt hattest."

Antwortete Melina grinsend auf seine Frage.

„Na warte."

War das einzige was Gary sagte bevor er sie packte und anfing sie durch zu kitzeln. Doch plötzlich ließ er wieder von Melina ab und packte sich an den Rippen. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz. Melina stand sofort auf und holte ein Glas Wasser und seine Tabletten aus der Küche. Wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen sah sie das Gary sich bereits hingelegt hatte. Melina gab ihn das Glas Wasser und die Tablette, die Gary auch sofort schluckte. Er reichte Melina das Glas wieder die dieses wieder in die Küche brachte. Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam ging sie zum Sofa und setze sich auf den Rand. Gary rutschte ein bisschen zur Seite, so das auch sie sich hinlegen konnte. Melina wollte erst nicht, weil sie Angst hatte ihn noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten als er jetzt eh schon hatte. Doch Gary sagte dass sie sich ruhig zu ihm legen konnte, weil die Tabletten gleich wirken würden. Also legte sich Melina zu ihm. Gary legte sofort wieder einen Arm um sie. Sie lagen keine fünf Minuten so, bis Garys Handy klingelte. Melina löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging zu seiner Jacke um das Handy raus zu holen. Sie guckte auf das Display und fragte Gary

„Kann es sein das du heute was vergessen hast?"

Er packte sich am Kopf

„Das hab ich ja völlig vergessen wir haben ja heute Abend ein Konzert. Wie spät haben wir es jetzt?"

„Es ist jetzt gleich 16 Uhr."

Antwortete Melina auf seine Frage.

„Gut dann habe ich noch 4 Stunden Zeit."

Sagte er grinsend und stand langsam auf. Als er sich auf den Weg nach oben machte um seine Sachen zu packen und noch mal Duschen zu gehen fragte er Melina

„Kannst du Junior anrufen und ihn fragen ob er mir meine Bassgitarre vorbei bringen kann?"

Melina nickte nur. Aber das sah er nicht weil er schon nach oben verschwunden war. Gary legte schon mal seine Sachen, die er für das Konzert anziehen wollte auf das Bett und ging dann in Richtung Badezimmer um zu Duschen. Als Melina mit dem Telefonieren fertig war, ging sie auch nach oben um sich umzuziehen. Als sie im Schlafzimmer angekommen war und sah was Gary für das Konzert anziehen wollte, schüttelte sich lächelnd ihren Kopf. Sie nahm seine Sachen und packte sie wieder in den Schrank, wo Gary sie vorher raus geholt hatte. Dann guckte sie nach was er noch für Hosen in den Schrank liegen hatte außer seine schwarze Hose. Plötzlich erblickte sie eine Helle verwaschene Jeans. Diese nahm sie auch sofort raus und legte sie auf das Bett. Dann ging sie wieder zum Schrank und suchte passende Sachen raus die sie anziehen konnte. Erst konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, doch nach einer Weile, oe sie so vor den Schrank stand und überlegte was sie nun anziehen wollte, entschloss sie sich für eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein weißes Top. Auch ihre Sachen legte sie auf das Bett. Dann ging auch Melina ins Badezimmer und wollte Gary Fragen wie lange er noch braucht, weil sie auch noch duschen wollte. Als sie gerade die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sah sie dass er schon fertig war und nur in Boxer vor den Spiegel stand und gerade dabei war sich zu Rasieren. Melina ging mit einen grinsen rein und schloss die Tür wieder. Sie zog sich aus und stieg in die Dusche, aber vorher kniff sie Gary mal wieder in den Hintern. Dieser drehte sich um und sah eine grinsende Melina in die Dusche steigen. Er wollte erst hinter her, aber da fiel in wieder ein das sie in nicht ganz drei Stunden ein Konzert hatten. Also ging er raus aus dem Badezimmer und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen sah er das Melina ihn andere Sachen hingelegt hatte, als er eigentlich anziehen wollte. Er musste grinsen, weil Melina mal gesagt hatte das ihn diese Hosen besser stehen, bzw. er Sexier in den Hosen aussieht als in den Schwarzen die er, wie er selber zugeben muss ziemlich oft anhatte. Also zog er die Hose und das Shirt an. Doch bei dem Shirt bekam er wieder so leichte Probleme wegen seinen Rippen. Und wartete somit bis Melina fertig war mit duschen. Diese kam nach ca. 20 Minuten mit einen Handtuch umgebunden ins Schlafzimmer und wollte ihre Sachen holen. Sie sah dass Gary sein Shirt noch nicht anhatte. Also nahm sie es und half ihm das anzuziehen. Er wollte gerade Melina hinterher gehen, als es plötzlich der Tür klingelte. Gary stöhnte kurz auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Haustür. Dort angekommen machte er die auf.

„Hi Dad, ich hab deine Gitarre dabei. Ich hoffe die Schwarze ist die Richtige?"

mit den Worten ging er ins Haus.

„Ja danke mein Sohn das ist die Richtige."

Sagte Gary grinsend.

„Sag mal Dad, wo ist eigentlich deine Angebetete?"

„Sie ist noch oben und zieht sich um."

Antwortete Gary darauf

„Und du bist nicht dabei."

Sagte Junior und ging so leicht in Deckung. Gary wollte gerade darauf antworten als Melina gerade die Treppen runterkam.

„Na Jungs, habt ihr über mich gelästert?"

fragte Melina. Doch die beiden Männer verneinten die Frage. Melina ging erst mal auf MAC zu und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung.

„Und was ist mit mir?"

Fragte ein trauriger Gary.

„Du bekommst deine nachher."

Flüsterte Melina ihn ins Ohr und zwinkerte ihn zu. Gary musste daraufhin nur grinsen, worauf MAC sich schon denken konnte was da gerade abgelaufen war und grinste auch. Er freute sich richtig für seinen Dad dass er jetzt wieder glücklich war. Gary guckte auf die Uhr und sah dass es schon 17.30 war.

„Ich will zwar jetzt nicht die kleine Runde auseinander reißen, aber ich glaube so langsam sollten wie losfahren sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Also machten sich alle auf den Weg zum Auto und stiegen ein. Bevor auch MAC einstieg packte er die Bass Gitarre von seinen Dad wieder in den Kofferraum. Wie er dieses erledigt hatte stieg er ein, startete den Motor und machte sich auf den Weg zum Greek Theater. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde Fahrt, in der Gary und Melina sich immer wieder mal verliebte Blicke zu warfen, kamen sie an den Theater an. Alle drei stiegen aus den Wagen aus. Gary ging schnell zum Kofferraum und holte seine Gitarre raus. Mit ihr machte er sich auf den Weg zum Soundcheck. Vorher sagte er aber noch zu den beiden

„Wir sehen uns gleich hinter der Bühne."

schon war er auch verschwunden. Melina und MAC machten sich auch so langsam auf den Weg hinter die Bühne. Auf den Weg dorthin fragte Melina MAC.

„Ich hoffe das ist auch okay für dich, dass ich jetzt mit deinen Dad zusammen bin?"

„Ja klar ist das okay für mich, ich sehe doch wie glücklich er mit dir ist."

„Stimmt das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen, er ist wie ausgewechselt!"

„Hey, ist mein Dad glücklich, bin ich auch glücklich. Und ich mag dich wirklich sehr."

Antwortete der jüngere. Beide mussten grinsen. Mit dem Ende des Gesprächs sind beide auch schon hinter der Bühne angekommen. Dort wartete Gary schon sehnsüchtig auf seine Freundin. Als er sie sah, wollte er auf sie zu rennen und flog dabei beinahe über ein Kabel. Bei ihr angekommen nahm er sie erst mal in den Arm und gab ihr einen Leidenschaftlich Kuss. Als Kimo das sah schrie er

„GARY, nimm die Zunge aus den Hals der Frau!"

Aber dieser reagierte nicht darauf, sondern grinste nur in den Kuss rein. Die anderen die drum herum standen, mussten alle anfangen zu lachen. Als Melina und Gary sich dann wieder voneinander trennten, mussten auch sie anfangen lachen. Es dauert auch nicht mehr lange bis das Konzert dann anfing. Es wurde so langsam dunkel auf den Gelände und man hörte die ersten Töne aus den Lautsprechern erklingen. Alle Bandmitglieder Positionierten sich schon mal auf ihre Plätze, nur Gary stand noch hinter der Bühne. Er gab Melina noch einen Kuss und sagte

„Ich liebe dich."

Damit ging auch er auf die Bühne. Das erste Lied was sie spielten hieß Baba O´Riley. Als dieses Lied zu Ende war, ging Gary zum Mikrofon und sagte

„Das war Ben Lewis."

Und schon wurde auch der Takt für das zweite Lied eingespielt. Es ertönte der klang von Uptight. Nach diesem Lied waren nur einige Sekunden Pause. Dann ertönten die ersten klänge von Sweet Home Chicago. Nach diesem Lied ging Gary wieder zum Mikrofon und sagte

„Gina Gonzalez."

Ich freue mich auf euer Feedback :)


	6. Chapter 6

Daraufhin war es wieder ein paar Sekunden leise. Jetzt hörte man aus den Lautsprechern die ersten klänge von Piece of my Heart. Während des Liedes ging Gary kurz von der Bühne, weil seine Sehnsucht nach Melina so stark war. Bei ihr angekommen holte er sich einen kurzen Kuss ab, und ging dann wieder auf die Bühne. Nach dem Ende dieses Liedes ging Gary wieder ans Mikrofon und sagte

„So wir werden jetzt eine kleine Pause einlegen."

Und damit gingen die Bandmitglieder von der Bühne. Als Gary wieder hinter der Bühne angekommen war, fielen Gary und Melina sich in die Arme und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, so kam es den anderen zu mindestens vor, trennten sich die beiden wieder voneinander. Nach der Pause, spielten sie noch knapp zwei Stunden. Nachdem das letzte Lied aus dem Lautsprecher ertönte, machte das Publikum sich auf den Weg nach Hause und die Band baute ihre Sachen ab. Nachdem das getan war, fuhren alle nach Hause. Als Gary und Melina wieder in der Hütte ankamen, gingen sie sofort ins Schlafzimmer und machten sich Bettfertig. Es war ein langer und harter Abend. Als beide im Bett lagen, dauerte es auch nicht lange bis sie ins Land der Träume fielen. Als Melina wach wurde, griff sie mit einer Hand zur anderen Seite des Bettes doch diese war leer. Melina hörte die Dusche rauschen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Sie öffnete leise die Türe und sah Gary unter der Dusche stehen. Melina schlich sich ins Bad und zog sich ihre restlichen Sachen aus. Durch die Milchglasscheiben konnte sie nur die Umrisse von der Person sehen die sie am meisten liebte. Sie wollte in seiner Nähe sein und öffnete die Tür zur Kabine. Bei der Umarmung zuckte Gary leicht zusammen.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

„Hey, schon okay, ich hatte mich nur erschrocken. Aber was willst du hier?"

„Hm, kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Mit diesen Worten ließ Melina ihre Hände über Garys Brust streichen. Garys Augen wurden dunkel vor Leidenschaft. Er nahm Melina in seine Arme und ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken rauf und runter gleiten. Damit war auch in Melinas Augen die Leidenschaft entfacht. Beide waren in den Moment in den Fängen der Begierde gefangen. Melina konnte nicht mehr anders und ließ ihre Hände zu Garys Kopf wandern und zog ihn damit zu sich herunter, damit sie ihn küssen konnte. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen war es wie ein elektrischer schlag. Ihre beiden Lippen fingen an zu Kribbeln. Melina tastete mit einer Hand nach dem Duschgel. Sie forderte Gary auf sich umzudrehen. Von dem Duschgel verteilte sie etwas davon auf Garys Rücken was ihm eine Gänsehaut einbrachte da es doch sehr kühl war. Melinas Finger hinterließen eine Spur des Feuers auf seiner Haut. Seine Schmerzen waren vergessen und er fühlte nur noch ihre Hände. Diese streichelten seinen Rücken nach unten und wieder nach oben, wobei sie keinen Zentimeter seiner Haut ausließ. Melina fing an seinen Rücken zu massieren, aber den sensiblen Bereich seiner gebrochenen Rippen ließ sie aus. Gary stöhnte und drehte sich zu Melina um und zog sie an sich ran, um sie Leidenschaftlich zu Küssen. Melina spürte seine Erregung an ihrem Unterleib. Um es ihm noch schwerer zu machen bewegte sie leicht ihre Hüften im Rhythmus.

„Melina bitte nicht, du weist nicht worauf du dich einlässt. Mach weiter so und ich kann mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Du weist das ich dich liebe und das ich gerne mit dir Schlafen will, aber nicht hier, bitte."

Melina antwortete nicht sondern küsste seine Brust. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich spielerisch zu seiner Brust und umspielten seine Brustwarzen. Erst saugte sie zärtlich daran und dann knabberte sie. Gary stöhnte auf und drückte Melina an die Duschwand, wobei er eines ihrer Beine anhob und um seine Hüfte legte. Ihm fiel ein was Kimo gesagt hatte, von wegen er solle doch die Zunge aus der Frau raus nehmen, und musste lächeln. Melina merkte dies und sah Gary verwundert an. Dieser nahm seine freie Hand und umfasste ihren Kopf. Der Kuss der folgte war schon nicht mehr jugendfrei. Melina schnappte nach Luft und wollte sich ein wenig von Gary entfernen aber dieser lies das nicht zu. Auch er bewegte nun seine Hüften und brachte Melina damit fast um den Verstand. Als sie den Kuss unterbrachen, schauten sie sich in die Augen und wussten beide dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Da Melina ihr Bein schon um Garys Hüfte geschlungen hatte, hatte er es einfacher, als er in sie eindrang. Er drang aber nicht tief in sie ein sondern nur ein wenig. Gary bewegte sich vorsichtig und schüchtern in ihr, was Melina immer mehr erregte. Sie wollte nicht zu schnell und nicht ohne Gary kommen. Sie wollte Gary endlich richtig in sich spüren. Sie umfasste seine Hüfte und zog ihn fest an sich. Gary schnappte nach Luft als er spürte dass er immer tiefer in Melina eindrang. Seine Beherrschung war dahin. Er spürte dass er es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Melina schau mich an. Ich möchte dass du mir in die Augen schaust. Ich möchte sehen wie du kommst."

Melina klammerte sich an Gary fest und spürte wie sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Gary hob Melinas Kopf an damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Seine Stöße wurden immer fester und schneller. In dem Moment wo Melina kam, war es auch bei Gary so weit. Er zog Melina an sich und küsste sie lang und ausgiebig. Seine Erregung klang nur sehr langsam ab. Erschöpft sanken sie zu Boden. Jetzt erst merkten sie dass das Wasser kühler geworden war.

Gary stand auf drehte den Wasserhahn zu und half Melina auf. Er drückte Melina noch einmal an die Wand und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr

„Das war unglaublich. Du raubst mir den Verstand und dafür liebe ich dich."

Melinas Lippen umspielten eine verführerisches Lächeln, küsste dann Gary mit all der Leidenschaft die sie für ihn fühlte und hauchte ihn ins Ohr

„Dito mein Sunnyboy."

„Sag mal Schatz was hälst du davon wenn wir heute mal zu Hause frühstücken? Du machst dich jetzt noch in Ruhe fertig und ich mache das Frühstück!"

„Ich mach dir einen anderen Vorschlag, wir machen uns jetzt beide fertig und gehen bei Starbucks frühstücken."

Als beide fertig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Wagen und fuhren zum Starbucks. Dort angekommen sahen sie von weiten schon Moiras Wagen da stehen. Gary wollte gerade wieder umdrehen, denn er hatte keine Lust auf sie zu treffen. Doch Melina hinderte ihn daran und meinte

"Du kannst nicht ewig vor ihr wegrennen auch wenn es hart ist, was sie dir angetan hat, aber irgendwann müsst ihr euch damit auseinandersetzen."

Um es nicht ganz so hart klingen zu lassen, lächelte Melina ein bisschen und strich über seine Hand. Gary stellte den Wagen ab, stieg aus und ging auf Melinas Seite rüber, um ihr die Tür aufzuhalten. Als diese ausgestiegen war machte er den Wagen wieder zu und nahm ihre Hand. So machten sie sich die restlichen paar Meter zu Fuß auf den Weg zu Starbucks. Dort angekommen setzen sie sich an einen Tisch der etwas abgelegen und außer Sichtweite von Moira war. Doch das brachte auch nichts Moira hatte sie schon gesichtet, als sie auf den Weg zu Starbucks waren. Moira ging zu den beiden rüber und fragte Gary

"Gary, ich weiß ich habe viel Scheiße gebaut und du willst mich nicht mehr sehen, aber kann ich nicht noch mal mit dir reden?"

"Um was geht es denn? Willst du mir sagen dass ich doch der Vater des Kindes bin? Ich glaube es nicht, gehe zu deinen Frank zurück und heule dich bei dem aus."

"Es gibt keinen Frank mehr. Er steht nicht mehr zu dem Kind. Er hatte mir ein Ultimatum gestellt. Entweder er oder das Kind."

"Und was soll ich da jetzt machen? Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mehr zu dir zurückgehen. Ich bin mit Melina zusammen und wir sind Glücklich miteinander. Und daran kannst und wirst du auch nichts ändern können. Und wenn du jetzt bitte die Güte besitzen würdest und uns alleine lässt. Wir wollen in Ruhe frühstücken." sagte Gary etwas gereizt.

"Ach so Moira, bevor ich es vergesse, hier sind die Scheidungspapiere!"

Mit diesen Worten zog Gary einen weißen Umschlag aus seiner Jacke. Er hatte, bevor sie zur Starbucks gefahren waren, seine Anwältin angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass sie die Scheidungspapiere schon mal fertig machen solle, weil er gleich noch vorbei kommt. Er wollte sie eigentlich Moira vorbei bringen, aber das sie ja auch im Starbucks war, kam ihm die Gelegenheit gleich zu gute. Moira guckte ihn nur noch mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Was… Was… Was ist, wenn ich die Papiere nicht unterschreiben werde, können wir es nicht noch mal versuchen?" fragte Moira stotternd.

"Nein, das können wir nicht. Warum willst du das denn nicht verstehen, dass ich jetzt mit Melina glücklich bin? Ich liebe sie über alles, und will mich nicht mehr von ihr trennen! Du kannst das Haus in Chicago haben, alle Autos bis auf den Chrysler und die Yacht, zudem bekommst du noch eine Abfindung von 5 Millionen Dollar."

"Gary du kannst doch nicht dein geliebtes Haus in Chicago weggeben!"

schaltete sich Melina ein.

"Das Haus in Chicago ist mir nicht mehr wichtig, wichtig ist mir, mit dir zusammen sein zu könne und dafür würde ich alles tun." sagte Gary.

Um seine Worte noch Nachdruck zu verleihen, nahm er Melinas Hand in seine und drückte diese leicht. Das war zu viel für Moira, sie drehte sich um und verschwand so schnell sie konnte. Sie ging in den nächst gelegenem Park um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Gary sie so schnell aufgibt. Sie dachte ihn liegt noch was an ihr und ihrer Ehe. Aber sie hatte nicht gerechnet, dass er so einfach 27 Jahre wegschmeißen will. _Was wohl die Kinder dazu sagen werden. _Dachte sie bei sich. Als sie noch weiter so durch den Park schlenderte kam ihr der Gedanke die beiden auseinander zu bringen und so wie die Idee kam, Gary und Melina auseinander zu bringen hatte sie auch schon einen Plan wie sie das machen könnte, sie musste nur jemanden finden, der ihr dabei helfen könnte. Besser gesagt sie musste zwei finden die dabei mitmachten. Zur selben Zeit bei Gary und Melina. Sie gaben beruhigt ihre Bestellung auf und ahnten nichts von den fiesen Gedanken die Moira hatte. Nachdem sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten, schauten die beiden sich wieder verliebt in die Augen und bekamen so nicht mit, wie die Kellnerin mit ihrer Bestellung wiederkam. Sie wurden erst wieder in die Welt zurückgeholt als die Kellnerin nach mehrmaligen rufen, mit ihrer Hand vor den Gesichtern der beiden rum fuchtelte. Beide schauten etwas verlegen und bedankten sich bei der Kellnerin, die sich dann mit einen grinsen wieder auf den Weg machte, um andere Gäste zu begrüßen. Zur selben Zeit bei Moira.

"Justin, kannst du nicht mit dem Bild von Gary was machen, so dass es aussieht das er mit einer anderen Frau im Bett war?"

"Moira, warum soll ich das machen? Sieh es doch ein, dass dein Ex Glücklich mit Melina ist. Du…"

"Justin, ich kann auf dein dummes Geschwätz auch verzichten. Machst du es jetzt oder nicht? Wenn nicht suche ich mir jemand anderen der das ohne zu zögern macht."

Fauchte Moira Justin an.

"Ist ja gut. Ich werde gucken was ich machen kann ich werde mich im Laufe des Tages wieder beide dir melden, dann kannst du dir das Werk angucken. Und bitte überleg es dir noch einmal ob du es wirklich machen willst."

Doch Justin wurde wegen des letzten Satzes nur mit einem bösen Blick von Moira bestraft und damit ging sie. Wieder bei Gary und Melina. Die beiden Turteltauben, die noch immer nichts von den Bösen ahnten was auf sie zukam, frühstückten zu Ende und beglichen dann ihre Rechnung. Danach machten sich beide auf den Weg zum Stand um ein bisschen zu entspannen.

Ein paar Stunden später. Moiras Handy klingelte.

"Moira, Justin hier, ich wollte dir sagen das die Bilder fertig sind."

"Okay, ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir."

30 Minuten später war Moira dann bei Justin um die Bilder abzuholen.

"Justin, die Bilder sehen super aus. Da würde nie jemand drauf kommen, dass die Bilder nur ein Fake sind. Ich danke dir."

Und damit drückte sie ihn ein Umschlag mit Geld in die Hand, nahm die Bilder und verschwand wieder. Sie machte sich mit den Bildern auf den Weg zum Set, weil sie aus sicherer Quelle wusste dass nur Melina am nächsten Tag zum Set musste. Am Set angekommen, passte sie auf das sie niemand sah und steckte die Bilder unter der Tür von Melinas Trailer.

Zur selben Zeit bei Gary und Melina. Die beiden ahnungslosen, machten sich so langsam von Strand auf den Weg nach Hause. Melina wollte noch mal schnell ihren Text für den nächsten Tag durchgehen und sich danach dann hinlegen.

Nächster Morgen

Melina wurde gegen 4.30 wach. Sie stand leise auf um Gary nicht zu wecken. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu ihr noch eine Woche frei um sich von seiner gebrochenen Rippe zu erholen. Sie ging langsam ins Badezimmer um zu Duschen. Als sie fertig war mit Duschen, ging sie in die Küche und setze sich einen Kaffee auf. Als sie mit allem fertig war, schaute sie auf die Uhr und sah, dass es schon 5.35 war. Sie musste sich so langsam auf den Weg machen um nicht zu spät am Set anzukommen.

Am Set angekommen ging sie geradeaus zu ihren Trailer. Als sie die Tür öffnete und gerade rein gehen wollte, sah sie einen Umschlag. Sie öffnete den Umschlag und sah dass in diesen Bilder drin waren. Diese nahm sie raus und guckte sich diese auch an. Sie ging wie in Trance in ihren Trailer und setze sich auf den nächsten Stuhl der ihr in die Quere kam.

_Das kann nicht sein, dass würde mir Gary doch nicht an tun oder doch? Erst gestern hatte er doch noch gesagt dass er glücklich mit mir ist. Oder hatte er das etwa nur gesagt um, dass vor mir geheim zu halten. Wie lange geht das wohl schon so mit den beiden. Hat er mir wirklich in den ganzen Wochen nur was vorgespielt? Warum sagte er dann immer wieder dass er mich liebt? Wenn er es nicht wirklich ernst meint ist er in der Hinsicht auch ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. Warum war ich nur so blind?_

Dachte Melina bei sich. Ihr liefen die Tränen während sie sich die Bilder immer und immer wieder anguckte, wie er sich mit einer anderen Frau im Bett vergnügte. Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Anthony kam rein und wollte Melina sagen das sie gleich anfangen zu drehen. Doch als er Melina sah war er geschockt. So hatte er sie seit langem nicht mehr gesehen besser gesagt, seitdem sie mit Gary zusammen war. Er ging zu ihr hin, kniete sich vor ihr hin und fragte sie

"Melina, was ist los? Wieso weinst du?"

Melina sagte nichts, sondern reichte Anthony nur die Bilder. Auch dieser war sichtlich von den Bildern geschockt. Das konnte doch nicht sein das Gary Melina nur verarscht hat. So hatte er seinen Arbeitskollegen und besten Freund nun echt nicht eingeschätzt. _Wie konnte er Melina das denn nur antun. Hat er ihr wirklich nur seine Liebe vorgeheuchelt, weil es bei ihn und Moira nicht mehr so lief. Ich kann es nicht glauben. _Dachte Anthony bei sich. Am besten er knöpft sich Gary mal vor.

"Melina, nimm dir für heute frei und versuch das mit Gary zu klären, vielleicht ist es ja auch ein übler Scherz den euch jemand machen will."

Versuchte Anthony Melina zu beruhigen. Was keiner von beiden wusste ist, dass Anthony damit Recht hatte.

"Ich werde es mir noch überlegen. Danke Anthony das du mir heute frei gibst, ich glaub ich bin heute wirklich nicht in der Lage einen ordentlichen Dreh hinzulegen."

Sagte Melina und grinste leicht. Doch dieses Grinsen war nur künstlich aufgesetzt. Ihr war in Moment zu gar nichts mehr zu mute. Am liebsten würde Melina sich die Kugel geben, sie hatte in diesen Moment wirklich keine Lust mehr zu Leben. Gary hatte so einfach mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt. Sie hatte ihm ihr Herz geschenkt und er hat so einfach darauf rum getrampelt. So was hatte noch nie jemand mit ihr gemacht.

Sie nahm ihr Handy und schrieb Gary dass sie heute Abend nicht zur Hütte kommen wird. Sie wollte und will ihn in nächster Zeit erst mal nicht sehen. Als Gary die SMS gelesen hatte verstand auch er die Welt nicht mehr. Warum wollte Melina nicht nach Hause kommen. Sonst war sie doch immer die erste, die nach Hause wollte, seitdem sie zusammen waren.

Als Melina sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, ging sie zu Anthony und sagte ihn

"Anthony, ich werde heute doch drehen. Ich kann und will nicht zur Hütte fahren, weil ich keine Lust habe Gary über den Weg zu laufen und wenn ich drehe kann ich mich so ein bisschen ablenken und muss nicht immer an die schrecklichen Bilder denken."

"Okay, dann geh schon mal zur Maske, wir beginnen dann in einer halben Stunde mit den drehen."

Sagte Anthony nur darauf. Als Melina aus seinen Büro war, griff er zum Telefon und rief Gary an.

"Hi Anthony, was gibt es denn?"

"Sag mal Gary, könnten wir uns eventuell so in einer Stunde treffen? Ich komme dann zur Hütte hoch."

"Ja, klar. Aber worum geht es denn? Geht es um Melina und ist das auch der Grund warum sie heute nicht nach Hause kommen will?"

"Ja, so in etwa, wir klären das gleich wenn ich bei dir bin."

Und damit hatte Anthony auch schon aufgelegt.

Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Melinas Trailer. Dort angekommen klopfte er an und ging rein.

Melina die sich gerade auf den Weg zur Maske machen wollte, sah das Anthony gerade in ihren Trailer reinkam. Sie hatte wohl das Klopfen nicht gehört, denn sie wusste genau das er niemals ohne zu klopfen irgendwo rein gehen würde.

"Melina könnte ich bitte mal die Bilder haben?"

"Ja nimm sie dir und schaff sie so weit wie es geht von mir weg. Sie liegen auf den Tisch."

"Danke. So ich werde so in 1 - 2 Stunden wieder hier sein. Ihr könnt ja schon mal anfangen mit den drehen. Peter wird sich dann so lange um den Dreh Ablauf kümmern."

"Was hast du vor Anthony?"

Dieser grinste nur leicht und ging dann ohne was zu sagen raus um sich auf den Weg zu Gary´s Hütte zu machen.

Melina konnte sich schon so leicht denken, dass er mit den Bildern nach Gary fahren würde und ihn zur Rede stellen würde. Aber das würde eh nichts bringen, weil Gary es doch eh nur abstreiten würde.

Als Anthony an der Hütte ankam, hämmerte er gegen die Tür, so lange bis Gary diese aufgemachte. Als die Tür auf war trat Anthony ein und fragte Gary

"Sag mal, spinnst du völlig, Melina so das Herz zu brechen. Ich dachte du liebst sie über alles, und dann kommt so was. Das kann doch nicht sein das du ihr die ganze Zeit über seit dem ihr zusammen seid nur deine Liebe vorgespielt hast und hinter ihren Rücken mit einer anderen rum machst. Hast du mal an Melinas Gefühle gedacht und was du ihr damit antust. Sie hat dir ihr Herz geschenkt und du trist darauf rum wie auf was weiß ich denn."

Mit dieser Ansprache hatte Anthony ihn die Bilder vor die Füße geschmissen und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Set.

Gary schaute Anthony verdutzt hinterher. Er wusste gar nicht was Anthony von ihm wollte. Er hob die Bilder auf und guckte sich diese an. Jetzt verstand er auch warum Melina nicht nach Hause kommen wollte. Er musste das so schnell wie möglich klären dass die Bilder nicht stimmen, und dass er nie mit einer anderen Frau im Bett war. Nur er wusste noch nicht wie er es beweisen sollte. Melina würde ihn nicht glauben sie würde nur sagen das er es alles abstreiten würde nur um sie nicht zu verlieren. Ihn blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit bzw. eine Person die ihn glauben würde. Er rief seinen Sohn an.

"Was gibt es DAD?"

"MAC, könntest du eventuell zur Hütte hoch kommen? Ich brauche deine Hilfe und du bist der einzige der mir in Moment noch glaubt."

"Klar, ich bin in einer Stunde da."

"Danke dir, mein Sohn"

Und mit den Worten hatten beide aufgelegt. Eine Stunde später klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Gary ging hin und machte diese auf, ging ein Stück zu Seite so dass sein Sohn eintreten könnte und schloss die Tür wieder. Als MAC seinen DAD genauer betrachtete, sah er dass dieser geweint hatte.

"Dad was ist los. Wieso hast du geweint?"

"Ich glaub ich habe Melina für immer verloren. Sie will heute Abend nicht nach Hause kommen und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht was ich machen soll."

"Moment Dad wo von redest du? Wieso will Melina nicht nach Hause kommen? Sie war doch sonst immer die erste die mit dir vom Set verschwunden ist seit dem ihr zusammen seid."

Gary drückte ihm daraufhin die Bilder in die Hand. Dieser guckte auch erst geschockt. Doch er fasste sich wieder schnell, weil er genau wusste dass sein DAD so was nie machen würde.

Feedback immer her damit :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad, warum gehst du nicht einfach zu Melina und sagst ihr das das nicht stimmt. Ich denke sie wird dir glauben. Sie liebt dich und du hast sie bisher noch nie angelogen. Einen Versuch ist es wert. Rufe sie jetzt erst mal an und bitte sie doch dass sie heute Abend nach Hause kommen soll, damit du mit ihr in Ruhe über die Bilder sprechen kannst. In der Zeit werde ich mich darum kümmern von wem die Bilder kommen und warum die Person das gemacht hat."

"Du hast Recht mein Sohn. Ich werde Melina sofort anrufen. Ich kann nur hoffen dass sie auch an ihr Handy geht. Anthony war vorhin auch schon hier und ich durfte mir von ihm auch schon einen anhören warum ich Melina so was antun würde. Ich kam noch nicht mal zu Wort um ihn zu erklären dass das nicht sein kann und dass ich Melina so was niemals antun würde, weil ich sie dafür viel zu sehr liebe."

"Oh Mann. Aber ich glaub ich kann mir schon denken wer dahinter steckt. Ich werde jetzt erst mal zu der Person fahren und sie zur Rede stellen. Ich werde mich morgen bei dir melden und versuch dass du das mit Melina klärst. Bis morgen Dad."

Mit diesen Worten war MAC dann auch schon wieder verschwunden. Und Gary versuchte vergebens bei Melina anzurufen entweder ging immer die Mailbox an oder sie drückte ihn weg. Gary wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte, um Melina zu sagen das er so was niemals gemacht hätte. Nach dem 100. versuch hatte Gary es aufgegeben Melina zu erreichen. Er legte sich auf die Couch und dachte darüber nach was er noch machen könnte. Er wollte nicht bis morgen warten, wo MAC dann mit den Beweis ankommt, dass die Bilder nur Fakes sind.

Während er so nach dachte kamen Gary wieder die Tränen. Er wollte Melina wirklich nicht verlieren, im Gegenteil. Er wollte sie eigentlich in den nächsten Tagen fragen ob sie seine Frau werden wollte, die Ringe hatte er schon in einer ruhigen Minute besorgt. Doch auch das konnte er jetzt erst mal vergessen. Wer weiß ob Melina ihn überhaupt auch glauben würde, wenn er ihr versucht zu erklären dass die Bilder nur Fakes sind. Während er noch so weiter nach dachte, übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und so schlief er ein. Er wurde am nächsten Morgen erst wieder wach, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte. Er ging verschlafen zur Tür und öffnete diese. Es war Melina.

"Ich wollte nur meine Sachen abholen und dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg."

"Melina, Schatz bitte lass es mich erklären. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, die Bilder…"

"Lass es gut sein Gary ich will nichts mehr darüber hören. Ich habe gedacht ich könnte mir wirklich ein Leben mit dir vorstellen. Aber nun muss ich feststellen dass ich mich gewaltig in dir getäuscht habe. So was hat noch niemand mit mir gemacht. Und ausgerechnet der, den ich über alles liebe der betrügt mich mit einer anderen. Geh doch zu diesen Flittchen und mach sie glücklich aber lass mich zufrieden. Und zudem ich hab gestern noch mit Anthony gesprochen. Ich werde aus der Serie aussteigen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen jeden Tag mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten ohne dich berühren zu können und ohne auch nur daran zu denken was du mir angetan hast. Hast du eigentlich mal überlegt wie sehr du mir damit weh tust? Anscheint nicht. So langsam bereue ich es, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Wie konnte ich bloß so blind sein und dir vertrauen."

"Melina, bitte lass es mich doch erklären!"

Gary wollte sie gerade an der Hand festhalten damit er es ihr erklären konnte, doch ehe er sich versah, hatte er schon ihre linke Hand in sein Gesicht. Dann ging Melina hoch ins Schlafzimmer und packte ihre ganzen Sachen die sie noch in der Hütte hatte. Als sie fertig war, ging sie ohne ein Wort an Gary vorbei und verließ mir knallender Tür die Hütte. Dieser brach jetzt völlig verzweifelt und heulend zusammen. Gary war mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Er wusste nicht mehr was er jetzt noch machen sollte, damit Melina ihn glauben und wieder vertrauen würde. Das einzige wäre wenn er den Beweis hätte das die Bilder ein Fake sind. Und er hoffte sie würde ihn das dann glauben und nicht sagen dass er das nur sagt, weil er sie wieder zurück haben will, um sie kurz danach wieder zu verletzen. Zwei Stunden später klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Gary ging wieder zur Tür und öffnete sie wieder. Vor der Tür stand ein grinsender MAC. Gary ging zur Seite um ihn eintreten zu lassen und dann die Tür wieder zu schließen.

"MAC, was grinst du so. Mir ist gar nicht zumute. Melina war vorhin hier und hat ihre ganzen Sachen abgeholt. Ich glaub ich habe sie wirklich verloren. Bitte sage mir das dein Grinsen das zu bedeuten hat, dass du den Beweis hast das die Bilder nur Fakes sind?"

"Ja, ich habe den Beweis und ich weiß auch wer sie gemacht hat. Und ich weiß auch wer auf diese dumme Idee gekommen ist."

Als Gary das hörte musste er auch leicht grinsen doch es fiel ihn immer noch schwer weil er wieder an Melina denken musste, und daran ob Melina ihn das auch glauben würde.

"Sohn, sag mir wer war es und wer hat es in Auftrag gegeben?"

"Also die Bilder hat ein gewisser Justin gemacht. Ich weiß nicht ob du den kennst. Aber der ist berühmt dafür dass er solche Bilder macht. Und ihn beauftragt hat MOM."

"Ja ich hab den Namen schon mal gehört. Er ist eng mit deiner MOM befreundet. Und ich glaub ich muss ihr gleich mal einen Besuch abstatten und sie fragen warum sie das gemacht hat. Ich habe ihr vorgestern noch gesagt, dass es endgültig aus und vorbei ist und ich mit Melina Glücklich bin. Ich glaube ich hab mich da noch nicht wirklich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt. Ich danke dir dass du mir so schnell geholfen hast. Ich muss dann auch jetzt los und einiges klären!"

"Keine Ursache DAD, du weißt doch ich bin immer für dich da wenn du Hilfe brauchst, so wie du es für mich bist."

Sagte MAC und grinste. Auch Gary müsste grinsen, diesmal viel es ihm leichter. Er nahm seinen Sohn zum Abschied in den Arm und bedankte sich noch mal bei ihm. Und damit machte sich Gary auf den Weg zu Moiras Haus. Dort angekommen klopfte er an die Tür. Diese wurde auch so gleich geöffnet.

"Gary, Schatz ich wusste das du zurück kommst."

"Moira lass den Scheiß. Du weißt genau dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe, sondern nur Melina. Und genau das ist der Stichpunkt. Warum hast du Melina die Bilder geschickt? Habe ich mich vorgestern nicht klar genug ausgedrückt. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr sehe es doch endlich mal ein. Zumal find ich es echt unter aller Würde was du gemacht hast. Hast du eigentlich mal daran gedacht was für einen Schaden du mit der ganzen Aktion anrichtest. Ich darf das jetzt alles wieder ausbügeln und hoffen das Melina mir glaubt, dass die Bilder nur Fakes sind."

"Es tut mir leid. Aber ich dachte, wenn Melina die Bilder sieht, will sie dich nie mehr sehen. Das hat ja auch geklappt und ich dachte auch dass du darauf hin vielleicht wieder zu mir zurückkommst, aber das hat leider nicht geklappt. Es tut mir ehrlich leid ich hoffe du glaubst mir. Und wenn du willst kann ich Melina sagen das ich an allem Schuld bin. Ich mache es auch in dein Beisein."

"Deine Entschuldigung kannst du dir Sparen. Und das mit Melina werde ich schon alleine schaffen, ich habe den Beweis, dass die Bilder nur Fakes sind und zudem möchte ich sie auch gleich noch Fragen ob sie meine Frau werden will. Und eins noch halte dich endlich bitte aus meinen Leben raus."

Mit diesen Worten ging Gary auch wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zum Set. Dort angekommen ging er gleich zu Anthonys Büro. Als er da war klopfte er an und wartete auf ein "herein". Dieses kam keine 10 Sekunden Später. Gary öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Als Anthony sah, dass es Gary war fragte er diesen

"Gary, was kann ich für dich tun? Willst du etwa dass ich Melina aufhalte die Serie zu verlassen? Ehrlich gesagt ich kann sie verstehen, dass sie nicht mehr mit dir zusammen arbeiten will, nachdem was du ihr alles angetan hast"

"Ja Anthony ich will dass du Melina aufhältst die Serie zu verlassen. Und ich habe Melina gar nichts angetan, das war alles meine Ex- Frau. Sie hat jemanden beauftragt die Bilder zu erstellen und ich habe den Beweis."

Mit diesen Worten holte Gary den Umschlag, den ihn sein Sohn vorher in der Hütte überreicht hatte, aus seiner Jacken Tasche und gab ihn Anthony. Dieser guckte sich die Bilder an und war sichtlich geschockt von Moiras Aktion.

"Okay, ich glaube dir. Dass ist ein eindeutiger Beweis, dass du Melina nicht betrogen hast. Ich hoffe nur sie wird es auch glauben. Willst du gleich mit ihr reden oder soll ich es erst mal machen?"

"Mach du das bitte, weil ich nicht glaub dass sie mir jetzt zu hören wird. Zudem will ich noch einiges vorbereiten. Ich will Sie heute noch Fragen ob Melina mich heiraten will. Ich habe schon lange mit den Gedanken gespielt, nur habe ich immer auf den richtigen Moment gewartet."

"Okay, dann mach du dich mal auf den Weg um alles vor zu bereiten. Ich werde dann gleich mal mit Melina sprechen. Was soll ich ihr sagen wo du bist, wenn sie dich sehen will? Und wie lange brauchst du für deine Vorbereitung?"

"Ich werde bei der Hütte sein. Und brauche ungefähr ein bis zwei Stunden bist ich alles fertig habe."

"Okay, ich werde mir dann noch ein bisschen Zeit lassen bis ich mit Melina spreche. Und nun mach dich auf den Weg."

Und mit den Worten war Gary dann auch schon verschwunden. Gary rief seinen Sohn an, als er auf den Weg zur Hütte war.

"MAC, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und mit bitte 100 Rote Rosen von Blumenhändler bringen!"

"Wofür brauchst du denn so viele Rosen. Hast du noch mehr von den ich und Melina nichts weiß?"

scherzte MAC

"McCanna Anthony Sinise unterlass das. Und nein habe ich nicht, ich will Melina heute fragen ob sie mich heiraten will. Ich war gerade bei Anthony. Er will mit Melina reden und ihr das sagen, dass die Bilder nur Fakes sind. Und ich will in der Zeit alles vorbereiten."

"Das das ist super ich freu mich für dich und glaub mir, wenn Melina das hören wird sie wird dich sofort sehen wollen und ich glaube auch das sie deinen Antrag annehmen wird. Und ja ich werde dir die 100 Rosen vorbei bringen bin so in 45 Minuten da. Bis gleich dann DAD."

Damit legte MAC auf und machte sich somit auf den Weg zum nächsten Blumenhändler.

Als Gary an der Hütte angekommen war, ging er rein und schaffte erst mal ein bisschen Ordnung. Danach stellte er überall Kerzen auf und legte eine romantische CD in den CD Player. Jetzt wartet er nur noch darauf dass sein Sohn mit den Rosen ankam. Dieser kam nach 10 Minuten auch mit den Rosen. Er überreichte sie seinen Dad wünsche ihn noch alles Gute und viel Glück und dann war er auch schon wieder weg. Als Gary die Rosen überall auf den Boden verteilte, klingelte plötzlich sein Handy. Es war Anthony, der ihn sagte dass er mit Melina gesprochen hatte und sie ihn auch sofort sehen wollte. Und das sie schon auf den Weg zur Hütte ist. Gary bedankte sich bei ihm und legte damit dann auf. In der Zeit wo er auf Melina wartete zündetet er schon mal alle Kerzen an und prüfte noch mal ob alles perfekt war und ob er den Ring in seiner Jacke hatte. Es war alles da also konnte jetzt eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen, außer das Melina nein sagen würde. Keine 30 Minuten nach dem Telefonat hörte er draußen einen Wagen. Gary machte schnell alle Lichter aus, schaltete den CD Player ein und setze sich auf die Couch. Er hörte wie langsam der Schlüssen ins Schloss gesteckt, die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen und er wurde ein bisschen nervös. Als Melina sich umsah dachte sie es Gary wäre nicht da, bis sie die leise Musik hörte und die Kerzen sah. Langsam ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und sah Gary mit einer Rose auf der Couch sitzen. Gary stand auf ging zu Melina, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zur Couch. Melina setze sich auf die Couch und wollte gerade was sagen, doch sie wurde von Gary unterbrochen.

"Melina, sag jetzt nichts, lass mich sprechen. Ich werde dir verzeihen, dass du mir nicht geglaubt hast. Ich meine die Bilder sahen wirklich echt aus, aber ich würde dir so was nie antun, dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Zudem wollte ich dir noch sagen und dich fragen

Το Melina ο άγγελός μου, εσείς ξέρει ότι το Ι σας αγαπά για όλα.

Από την πρώτη συνεδρίασή μας εγώ. Κλέψατε την καρδιά μου. Είστε η ζωή μου, χωρίς σας ο κόσμος μου κάτω θα πήγαινε. Μια ζωή χωρίς σας στην πλευρά μου που ξέρει, θα ήταν ασύλληπτη για με. Ο καθένας χρόνοι εάν το Ι από σας AM χωριστό, αυξάνεται μου μετά από σας. Για να πάρουν εσείς στα όπλα μου για να έχει επιπτώσεις σε σας για να σας δει και να σας φιλήσει. Όχι στην εγγύτητά σας για να είναι να είσαι σε θέση η καρδιά μου αφήνει το κομμάτι σε χιλιάες μέρη. Είστε το φως μου στο σκοτάδι, είστε ο βράχος μου στην κυματωγή, είστε ο αέρας για την αναπνοή που χρειάζομαι. Θα επιθυμούσα να γίνω παλαιός με σας και πρόθυμα με σας οικογένεια θα δημιουργούσα, επομένως θα επιθυμούσα να σας ρωτήσω εδώ και σήμερα Melina Ελένη Kanakaredes „Θα επιθυμούσατε να γίνετε η σύζυγός μου?"

Deutsche Übersetzung:

Melina mein Engel, du weißt ich liebe dich über alles. Seit unserem ersten Treffen hast du mich verzaubert. Du hast mein Herz gestohlen. Du bist mein Leben, ohne dich würde meine Welt unter gehen. Ein Leben ohne dich an meiner Seite zu wissen, wäre für mich unvorstellbar. Jedes Mal wenn ich von dir getrennt bin, steigt meine Sehnsucht nach dir. Die Sehnsucht dich in meine Armen zu nehmen, dich zu berühren, dich zu sehen und dich küssen. Nicht in deiner Nähe sein zu können lässt mein Herz in tausend Teile zerspringen. Du bist mein Licht in der Dunkelheit, du bist mein Fels in der Brandung, du bist die Luft die ich zum Atmen brauche. Ich möchte mit dir alt werden und ich würde gerne mit dir eine Familie gründen, deswegen möchte ich dich Melina Eleni Kanakaredes hier und heute fragen „Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Melina ließ ihn ein bisschen zappeln und tat so als würde sie überlegen. Es machte ihr doch ein bisschen Spaß ihn zappeln zu lassen, als sie sein Gesichtsausdruck sah, aber irgendwie tat es ihr auch leid, dass sie ihn so lange zappeln ließ. Schließlich gab sie ihm die Antwort.

"Ναι, θα ήθελα τη σύζυγό σου. Αγαπώ σας και δεν μπορούν να σκεφτούν για οτιδήποτε όμορφη φανταστείτε ως τη σύζυγό σου."

Deutsche Übersetzung:

"Ja, ich möchte deine Frau werden. Ich liebe dich und kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen als deine Frau zu sein"

Und mit diesen Worten umarmte Melina Gary stürmisch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, steckte Gary ihr den Ring an den Finger. Melina betrachtete den Ring und umarmte Gary dann wieder stürmisch.

"Schatz, du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich mit deiner Antwort gemacht hast. Ich dachte erst du würdest nein sagen, weil du so lange mit deiner Antwort gebraucht hast."

"Das habe ich mit Absicht gemacht, ich wollte dich ein bisschen zappeln lassen. Für mich gab es nach deiner Frage nur eine Antwort und die kennst du ja jetzt."

Beide lächelten sich verliebt an, bis Melina das Schweigen wieder brach.

"Sag mal Schatz, wer wusste eigentlich alles davon?"

"Keiner außer Anthony und MAC. Ich wollte eigentlich noch ein paar Tage damit warten, aber nach der Aktion die Moira gebracht hatte, hatte ich wirklich Angst gehabt dich zu verlieren. Ich bin froh dass es jetzt raus ist, dass die Bilder nur Fakes waren, und du mir bzw. Anthony das geglaubt hast."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich so blöd gewesen bin und dir nicht geglaubt habe, aber als ich die Bilder sah war ich im ersten Moment so verletzt und enttäuscht. Ich habe zwar immer geglaubt das du so was nie machen würdest, aber die Bilder, sie sahen so echt aus."

"Ist schon okay. Die Sache ist jetzt vergessen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute zu Feier des Tages in ein nettes Restaurant gehen?"

Melina nickte nur.

Eine halbe Stunde später, waren beide fertig und bereit zur Abfahrt.

Gary und Melina gingen zu ihren Wagen, stiegen ein und fuhren los. Nach 10 Minuten fahrt fragte Melina

"In welches Restaurant fahren wir eigentlich?"

"Wir fahren ins Mr. Chow!"

Antwortete Gary darauf. Die restliche Fahrt bis zum Restaurant verlief schweigend. Ab und zu Tauschten die beiden Mal verliebte Blicke aus. Am Restaurant angekommen, parkte Gary den wagen, stieg aus, ging zur Fahrerseite und machte die Tür auf. Melina stieg aus mit den Worten

"Ohh, ganz der Gentleman."

Und lächelte Gary an. Er schloss die Tür und danach den Wagen ab. Dann machten sich beide auf den Weg zum Eingang. Dort angekommen, wurden sie auch schon gleich von dem Chef persönlich in Empfang genommen. Dieser führte sie auch sofort in eine Ecke, wo beide

ungestört sein konnten. Als sie ein paar Minuten da saßen, kam auch schon der Kellner.

"Darf ich ihnen schon was zu trinken bringen?"

Fragte dieser Freundlich.

"Ja wir hätten gerne eine Flasche Champagner!"

Antwortete Gary darauf. Der Kellner notierte sich das und verschwand wieder. Während Gary und Melina auf den Kellner warteten, guckten sie sich die Speisekarte an. Nach ein paar Minuten brachte der Kellner den beiden die Flasche Champagner, goss den beiden was ein und fragte

"Haben sie sich schon ausgesucht, was sie zu essen haben wollen?"

"Ja wir hätten gerne zweimal Nudeln mit Huhn Süß - Sauer."

Sagte Melina. Der Kellner notierte sich dieses und verschwand wieder. Auch Gary verschwand mal kurz. Er wollte kurz mit den Chef sprechen, weil er eine kleine Überraschung für Melina hatte. Als er beim Chef ankam fragte er diesen

"Michael, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

"Klar Gary, für dich doch immer. Was kann ich denn für dich tun?"

"Könntest du den Schlüssel in ein Glückskeks packen und den bei Melina mit bei packen. Ich will sie damit überraschen, dass ist der Schlüssel zu unseren gemeinsamen Haus."

Als er das sagte musste er grinsen, weil er schon in etwa wissen konnte wie Melinas Reaktion darauf sein wird. Er hatte damals ihre sehnsüchtigen Blicke gesehen, als sie von der Arbeit nach Hause an dieses Haus vorbei gefahren waren und da dachte er sich dann kauft er dieses Haus.

"Klar, werde ich gleich machen."

"Danke."

Sagte Gary darauf und verschwand wieder. Als Gary wieder bei Melina ankam sagte diese sofort

"Lass mich nie wieder so lange alleine. Habe dich richtig vermisst."

"So lange war ich auch nun wieder nicht weg, aber ich muss sagen ich hab dich auch vermisst."

Beide lächelten sich wieder verliebt an. Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange da kam auch schon ihr Essen. Das Essen verlief schweigsam. Als sie fertig waren mit den Essen und gerade die Glückskekse aufmachen wollten, wartete Gary bis Melina ihren aufgemacht hatte. Als er ihre Reaktion sah, musste er leicht Schmunzeln. Melina guckte ein bisschen verwirrt, weil sie nicht wusste was der Schlüssel zu bedeuten hatte. Gary ging zu ihr rüber und kniete sich neben ihr, dann fing er an

"Melina, das ist der Schlüssel zu unserem neuen Haus. Es ist das Haus was du damals gesehen hattest, als wir von der Arbeit nach Hause fuhren, und als ich deine verträumte Blicke gesehen habe, als du dieses Haus angeguckt hast, habe ich mir gedacht, dieses Haus muss ich unbedingt für uns Kaufen."

Melina war sprachlos. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Es bahnten sich auch ein paar Freudentränen ihrer Wange entlang. Und weil sie nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte, fiel sie Gary um den Hals. Nach einer endlosen Zeit, wie es für die beiden vorkam trennten sie sich wieder voneinander und setzen sich auf ihre jeweiligen Plätze zurück. Sie tranken noch ihren Champagner aus und verlangten dann die Rechnung. Gary beglich schnell die Rechnung und sie machten sich dann auf den Weg zu ihren neuen Haus. Das Haus war schon komplett eingerichtet so dass sie direkt einziehen konnten. Als sie am Haus ankamen, gingen sie langsam die Treppen zur Eingangstür rauf. Melina steckte den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch, doch bevor sie ihn umdrehte sagte sie noch zu Gary

"Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass es jetzt unseres ist."

Sie lächelte Gary noch einmal an, gab ihn einen Kuss und schloss dann die Tür auf. Mit den entsprechenden Kommentaren führte Gary Melina durchs Haus, was bei Melina jedes Mal ein Lächeln entlockte. Wie Gary diese sah, musste er auch lächeln, denn er fühlte sich damit bestätigt, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war das Haus zu kaufen.

TBC

Feedback wir gerne gesehen :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Dieses Haus hat wie du sehen kannst ein riesen Wohnzimmer, zwei Bäder, zwei Büros, sechs Schlafzimmer..."

"Wow"

war das einzige was Melina raus brachte.

Nach dieser Ansprache von Gary führte er Melina in die zweite Etage.

"Also Schlafzimmer für MAC, Ella, Zoe, für uns und wenn Sophie zu Besuch kommt dann hat sie auch ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer."

"Hmmm... aber das sind doch sechs Schlafzimmer? Und du hast nur fünf aufgezählt die hier ihr eigenes Zimmer haben."

kam es überlegend von Melina.

Gary konnte sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, gab ihr einen Kuss und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille.

"Ich dachte mir vielleicht bekommen wir ja noch Nachwuchs. Nur wenn du das möchtest, denn ich denke das würde uns Familienglück perfekt machen."

Jetzt war es um Melina geschehen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, dass Gary ein Kind mit ihr haben wollte. Sie hatten so schon genug Stress mit der Arbeit, dass sie dachte dass er kein Kind mehr haben will. Doch das was er gerade sagte ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch und fragte

"Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ja das ist mein ernst. Und wenn es dann so weit ist werde ich mit meiner Arbeit kürzer treten, das heißt weniger Konzerte mit der Band. Mit den Theater wird es dann auch weniger. Ich will dann die Zeit mehr mit meiner neuen Familie verbringen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Melina konnte nicht glauben was sie hörte. Sie wusste dass Gary gerne mit seiner Band unterwegs war, um für die Soldaten zu spielen und das er extra für ein Kind kürzer treten will, machte sie richtig glücklich.

4 Monate Später

Es waren stressige vier Monate. Sie mussten viel mit den Wedding Planer reden, wie sie ihre Hochzeit haben wollten. Zudem mussten sie sämtliche Verkostungen für die Torten, die Vor-, Haupt,- und Nachspeise machen. Und dann mussten sie noch entscheiden wen sie alles für die Hochzeit Einladen wollten. Fest stand schon mal dass sie die ganze Crew vom Set einladen wollten. Dann Garys Freunde, seine Verwandten, seine Bandmitglieder und dann noch die Freunde und Verwandte von Melina. Als Gary und Melina eines Morgens im Bett lagen und ein bisschen kuschelten, wurde Melina auf einmal richtig schlecht. Sie rannte schnell ins Bad. Gary der sehr besorgt war rannte ihr hinterher und hielt ihr die Haare zurück. Als Melina fertig war ging sie zum Waschbecken, drehte den Wasserhahn auf spritze sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und drehte dann den Wasserhahn wieder zu. Danach nahm sie sich ein Handtuch und tupfte ihr Gesicht ab. Sie schmiss das Handtuch in den Wäschekorb der im Bad stand und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer um sich hinzulegen. Gary der das ganze beobachtet hatte, machte sich wirklich sorgen, Melina war ganz blass im Gesicht und das ihr auf einmal so schlecht war beunruhigte ihn etwas. Er ging Melina hinterher ins Schlafzimmer um zu gucken wie es ihr jetzt ging. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante und fragte sie

"Schatz, kann ich dir irgendwas bringen? Wasser, Tee oder sonst irgendwas?"

Melina schüttelte nur den Kopf. Damit stand Gary wieder auf und ging in die Küche um Tee zu Kochen. Auch wenn Melina es nicht wollte, aber wenn sie Tee trinken würde, würde es ihr vielleicht bald wieder besser gehen. Als der Tee fertig war, stellte Gary alles auf ein Tablett und ging wieder hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen sah er das Melina wieder eingeschlafen war. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch, deckte sie zu und ging wieder runter. Wieder unten angekommen setze er sich ins Wohnzimmer. Zum Glück hatten sie gerade Dreh Pause, so musste er Melina nicht alleine lassen. In einer Woche sollte es erst wieder losgehen. Gary saß nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde im Wohnzimmer, als er hörte das Melina die Treppen runter kam. Sofort stand er auf ging zu ihr und fragte sie

"Geht es dir wieder besser?"

"Ja, es geht wieder. Ist bestimmt nur eine Magenverstimmung und morgen ist wieder alles weg."

Kaum hatte sie dieses ausgesprochen, rannte sie wieder ins Bad und musste sich übergeben. Gary wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte, er könnte es nicht mit ansehen wenn es Melina schlecht geht und würde ihr das alles am liebsten abnehmen. Aber leider ging das nicht. Nach 5 Minuten kam Melina wieder ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich auf die Couch.

"Schatz, denkst du nicht es wäre doch besser, wenn du zum Arzt gehst? Auch wenn es nur eine Magenverstimmung ist. So kannst du wenigstens sicher sein das es dann nicht doch was anderes ist."

Meinte Gary nur.

"Stimmt du hast recht ich werde morgen früh gleich zum Arzt gehen."

Was Gary aber nicht wusste, war das Melina sich schon denken konnte das es was anderes als eine Magenverstimmung ist. Ihre Periode war schon 3 Wochen überfällig und letzten Monat ist sie auch ausgefallen. Melina dachte sich nichts dabei, sie dachte das kommt jetzt von dem ganzen Stress wegen der Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit. Plötzlich fragte sie Gary

"Sag mal Schatz, musst du heute nicht noch irgendwo hin?"

Und grinste dabei. Gary guckte etwas verwirrt und meinte

"Sag mal wollst du mich loswerden? Aber stimmt du hast recht. Ich wollte noch ein bisschen mit der Band proben."

Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr noch einen Kuss und verschwand dann. Melina wartet noch 5 Minuten um ganz sicher zu sein das Gary auch nicht mehr zurückkommt. Dann griff sie zum Telefon und rief Anna an. Diese war eine halbe Stunde bei Melina.

"Hey Melina. Worum geht es denn, dass ich vorbei kommen sollte?"

"Hey Anna. Komm erst mal rein und setz dich ihr erkläre es dir dann."

Beide gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzen sich hin. Melina fragte Anna

"Kann ich dir was zu trinken bringen?"

"Ja, ich hätte gerne ein Glas Wasser."

Mit den Worten ging Melina in die Küche und holte Wasser. Dann ging sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer, reichte Anna das Glas und setze sich wieder auf die Couch.

"So nun schieß los. Was ist los?"

"Nun ja mir ist schon den ganzen Morgen schlecht und meine Periode ist schon seit zwei Monaten ausgefallen. Ich denke dass ich Schwanger bin und wollte dich fragen ob du gleich mit in die Stadt kommst und einen Schwangerschaftstest mit mir kaufst?"

"Klar, komme ich mit, wann wolltest du denn los fahren?"

"Am besten jetzt gleich. Ich weiß nicht wie lange Gary außer Haus ist. Er wollte noch ein bisschen mit seiner Band proben. Wenn der Test positiv ist will ich ihn damit überraschen. So ich werde mir eben schnell noch was anderes anziehen. Bin gleich wieder da."

Anna nickte nur darauf. Sie trank ihr Glas Wasser aus und brachte es in die Küche. Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Melina auch schon wieder da.

"Na das ging aber schnell. Kannst es gar nicht mehr erwarten in die Stadt zu kommen."

Scherzte Anna. Beide mussten darauf hin lachen. Als sie sich wieder eingekriegt haben, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Auto und in die Stadt.

Dort angekommen gingen sie gleich direkt zu einer Apotheke um den Test zu kaufen. Als diese erledigt war, führen sie wieder nach Hause. Dort angekommen ging Melina direkt ins Badezimmer und las sich die Anleitung des Testes durch. Sie führte den Test aus, in der Zwischenzeit wartete Anna im Wohnzimmer. Als Melina fertig war, ging sie mit dem Test runter ins Wohnzimmer und wartete gemeinsam mit Anna auf das Ergebnis.

Nach 5 Minute, die Melina wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, guckte sie auf den Test, dann auf die Verpackung, die anzeigte wie der Positive Test und wie der Negative Test auszusehen hat. Als sie sah wie der Test ausgefallen war, musste sie grinsen. Wie Anna das sah, als Melina anfing zu grinsen, wusste sie sofort dass der Test positiv ausgefallen sein musste und sagte

"Ich freu mich für euch beide Melina!"

"Danke, aber um sicher zu gehen ob der Test auch stimme, auf wenn drauf steht das diese zu 99% sicher sind, werde ich gleich noch zu meinen Arzt fahren. Und ich wollte dich noch Fragen ob du nicht noch mitkommen möchtest?"

"Ja, klar ich komme sehr gerne mit."

Antwortet Anna darauf. Eine Stunde später saßen die beiden Frauen bei Melinas Arzt. Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, da wurde Melina auch schon aufgerufen.

"Mrs. Kanakaredes, wie kann ich ihnen weiter helfen?"

Fragte der Arzt Melina

"Dr. Burn, ich bin hier, weil ich sicher gehen will, dass ich wirklich schwanger bin. Ich habe heute Mittag einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht und der war positiv!"

"Oh wenn das so ist. Dann legen sie sich doch schon mal auf die Liege. Ich komme gleich zu ihnen. Ich werde mir eben mal ihre Akte genauer anschauen."

mit diesen Worten verschwand der Arzt im Nebenraum. Melina tat das was der Arzt ihr sagte. Kaum lag sie, kam auch schon Dr. Burn wieder und begann mit der Untersuchung. Dr. Burn schaute wie gebannt auf den Monitor um Ultraschallgerät. Melina wollte wissen was er sieht und versuchte einen Blick auf den Monitor zu erhaschen.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ms. Kanakaredes. Sie sind wirklich schwanger. Sehen sie hier das ist ihr Baby."

Der Arzt drehte den Monitor in ihre Richtung und zeigt drauf. Melina kamen die Tränen und sagte

"Oh mein Gott. Ich bekomme wirklich noch mal ein Kind?"

Der Arzt nickte und sagte

"Sieht ganz danach aus."

"Wie bring ich das nur Gary bei?"

"Gary? Der Gary von ihrer Arbeit?"

hakte der Arzt nach. Melina konnte nur nicken, ihr Glück kaum fassen.

"Okay dann würde ich sagen ich mach ihn eben noch ein Bild davon und wir sehen uns in 4 Wochen wieder."

Mit den Worten verabschiedete sich Melina von den Arzt und ging mit einen grinsen zu Anna. Bei ihr angekommen, überreichte Melina Anna das Ultraschall Bild. Anna fing auch an zu lächeln umarmte Melina und sagte

"Ich freue mich so für euch beiden. Wie willst du das denn Gary sagen?"

"Ich wollte das so machen, in fünf Tagen fangen wir ja wieder mit den Drehen an und da ich weiß, dass er da in einer Szene eine Akte in der Hand hält, wollte ich das Bild da rein legen."

"Das klingt ja super. Da wird er sich bestimmt freuen."

Melina konnte nichts mehr sagen sondern musste nur lächeln, weil sie wusste dass Gary auch noch Kinder mit ihr haben wollte.

5 Tage später

Gary stand auf seiner Position und war bereit für seine Szene die er drehen musste. Als jemand aus dem Hintergrund ACTION rief, kam Stella mit einer Akte, in der das Bild war, in Mac sein Büro.

"Hey Mac, ich hab hier einen neuen Fall"

Mit den Worten überreichte Stella Mac die Akte und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Als er die Akte öffnete und das Bild sah sagte er

"Hier ist ein Bild drin, was hier nicht reingehört."

Nach den Worten rief einer aus den Hintergrund CUT. Was Gary nicht wusste, dass Bild mit Absicht in die Akte gelegt worden war. Melina ist nachdem sie erfahren hatte dass sie wirklich schwanger ist nach Anthony gegangen und hat ihn von ihren Absichten erzählt und er war sofort damit einverstanden.

Gary guckte zu Melina die sich das grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen könnte, dann schaute er sich das Bild noch mal genauer an. Als er sah, von wen das Ultraschall Bild war musste auch er grinsen. Er ging zu Melina umarmte sie und fragte sie

"Ist das wirklich wahr, ist das unser Kind auf dem Bild?"

Melina nickte nur. Sie war immer noch überwältigt, dass sie mit Gary jetzt eine Familie hatte. Alle die am Set waren gratulierten den beiden. Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, fingen sie wieder an zu drehen.

2 Monate später

Gary stand ganz aufgeregt in seinem Zimmer vor den Spiegel und prüfte zum 100. Mal ob alles saß. Gleichzeitig bei Melina… ihr erging es auch nicht anders, auch sie war aufgeregt. Heute würden sie und Gary heiraten. Plötzlich klopfte es an Melinas Tür. Sie drehte sich um und sah dass Anna reinkam. Von ihr kam nur ein

"Wow Melina du siehst wunderschön in dem Kleid aus."

Das Kleid war aus Satin, eng anliegend, schulterfrei, voluminös. Dazu trug Melina noch einen langen Schleier.

"So ich werde mal schauen, wie weit dein Zukünftiger ist"

Melina nickte nur und somit war Anna auch schon verschwunden.

Bei Gary angekommen klopfte sie an die Tür und wartete auf ein "herein". Dieses kam auch keine 10 Sekunden später. Somit öffnete Anna die Tür und ging rein. Als sie Gary sah sagte sie

"WOW Gary du siehst gut aus in den Smoking."

Der angesprochene musste nur grinsen. Gary trug einen schwarzen Smoking, ein weißes Hemd, ein Kummerbund, und eine schwarze Fliege.

"So ich werde mich jetzt los machen. Wir sehen uns dann gleich in der Kirche."

Mit den Worten war Anna auch schon wieder verschwunden. Gary schaute auf die Uhr. In nicht mal knapp einer viertel Stunde ging die Zeremonie los. Er musste sie also jetzt auf den Weg zur Kirche machen. Als Gary gerade die Tür aufmachte und raus ging, kam ihn Melinas Vater entgegen und schob ihn wieder in das Zimmer.

"Mr. Kanakaredes."

Fing Gary an doch er wurde sogleich von ihn unterbrochen mit den Worten

"Nenn mich ruhig Harry, du gehörst doch jetzt zur Familie!"

"Ok, Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Ich wollte noch mal kurz vor der Trauung mit meinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn reden. Ich wollte dir noch mal persönlich danken dass du meine Tochter so glücklich machst. Ich war nicht immer mit dir als den Mann für ihr Leben einverstanden. Ich kenne die ganze Vorgeschichte und ich möchte nicht dass meine Tochter eines Tages enttäuscht wird von dir. Du warst schon einmal verheiratet und zwar sehr lange, ich hatte ein wenig Angst dass du das mit meiner Tochter auch machen könntest, sie irgendwann mit den Kindern sitzen lassen. Doch ich sehe wie glücklich sie mit dir ist, sie hat dann dieses unglaubliche Strahlen in den Augen wenn sie dich ansieht. Ich sehe dann auch dieselbe Liebe in deinen Augen. Lange rede, kurzer Sinn... ich möchte dir für die Liebe und die Familie die du ihr gibt's danken. Wenn sie glücklich ist bin ich es auch. Also Danke mein Sohn."

Mit den Worten verschwand Melinas Vater auch schon wieder und Gary, der noch gerührt war von den Worten seines Schwiegervaters, machte sich auf den Weg zur Kirche. Als er dort ankam und sich auf seinen Platz stellte, fing die Musik auch schon an zu spielen. Als er Melina sah die von ihren Vater nach vorne geführt wurde, stockte es ihn der Atem. _Sie sieht wirklich wunderschön aus, am liebsten würde ich das hier alles überspringen und gleich mit ihr in den Flitterwochen fahren. _dachte Gary bei sich. Sein grinsen wurde immer breiter umso näher Melina kam. Als Melina auch an ihren Platz stand begann der Pfarrer

"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um diese zwei wunderbaren Menschen zu vermählen. Aber voraus möchte ich eine Frage stellen hat jemand Einwände, dann möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen."

Der Pfarrer wartete ein bisschen und als niemand was sagte führ er fort.

"Liebes Brautpaar ihr habt euch dazu entschieden, euch jeweils selbst einen Liebesschwur zu sagen. Dann bitte ich Sie Gary Alan Sinise fangen Sie bitte an."

"Mein lieber Engel, Ich liebe dich, weil du mein Licht in der Dunkelheit bist. Ich liebe dich, weil du immer für mich da bist. Ich liebe dich, weil ein Lächeln von dir mich alle Sorgen vergessen lässt. Ich liebe dich, weil du mich liebst. Mit dir und unsere Familie möchte ich mein restliches Leben verbringen."

"Jetzt bitte ich Sie Melina Eleni Kanakaredes Ihren Liebesschwur zu sagen!"

"Mein Lieber Schatz. Ich liebe dich, weil du der Mann meiner Träume bist. Ich liebe dich, weil du mein Fels in der Brandung bist. Ich liebe dich, weil du immer für mich da bist. Ich liebe dich, weil du mich jeden Tag zum Lächeln bringst. Ich möchte mit dir mein restliches Leben verbringen weil du mir eine Familie schenkst und ich dich über alles liebe."

Jetzt wurde ein Lied gespielt und danach fing der Pfarrer wieder an

"Ich frage Sie Gary Alan Sinise, wollen sie die hier ihn anvertraute Melina Eleni Kanakaredes lieben und Ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

"Ja ich will"

Kam es von Gary.

"Ich frage Sie Melina Eleni Kanakaredes, wollen Sie den hier ihn anvertrauten Gary Alan Sinise lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

"Ja, ich will."

Kam es von Melina.

"Damit erkläre ich euch mit der mir verliehenen Kraft des Amtes zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."

Das ließ Gary sich nicht zweimal sagen und küsste Melina leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich küssten ging ein jubeln durch den Raum. Nachdem sie sich nach einer endlosen Zeit, wie es Gary und Melina vorkam, wieder voneinander trennten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang und die anderen folgten ihnen. Draußen angekommen wartete schon eine Limousine auf die beiden, die sie zum Saal fahren sollte, wo sie feierten. Als sie an den Saal angekommen waren, gingen sie rein und wartete auf die restlichen Gäste. Als alle eingetroffen waren, hielten der Vater der Braut und der Vater des Bräutigams eine Rede, danach hielt Gary noch seine Rede. Als er mit seiner fertig war eröffnete er das Buffet. Als alle fertig waren mit Essen, wurde eine Riesen Torte reingeschoben in den Saal. Gary und Melina standen auf, gingen zur Torte und nahmen gemeinsam das Messer. Gary gab Melina noch schnell einen Kuss und dann schnitten sie die Torte an. Als dieses geschehen war, gingen sie jeweils mit einen Teller wo ein Stück Kuchen drauf war zurück zu ihren Plätzen. Dort angekommen, stellte Gary sein Teller ab und löste erst mal seine Fliege der er dann lose um sein hals hängen ließ. Dann setze er sich hin und die anderen Gäste taten es ihnen nach und holten sich ein Stück Kuchen. Wie alle fertig waren, wurde das Brautpaar von den Gästen aufgefordert, den ersten Tanz zu machen. Gary und Melina erhoben sich und gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Als die Musik anfing zu spielen, setzen sich Gary und Melina langsam in Bewegung. Und Tanzten zu den Walzer. Nach dem das Lied zu Ende war und ein neues anfing, begaben sich einige Gäste mit auf die Tanzfläche. So vergingen noch einige Stunden. Als Gary merkte das Melina so langsam müde wurde sagte er zu ihr

"Schatz was hälst du davon wenn wir zu unseren erste gemeinsam Nacht als Mann und Frau übergehen?"

fragte er und lächelte sie verführerisch an. Melina sagte darauf nichts sondern lächelte ihn auch verführerisch an. So machten sich beide auf den Weg nach Hause, an der Haustür angekommen, schloss Gary die Tür auf, hob Melina hoch und trug sie über die Schwelle. Als sie im Haus waren ließ Gary Melina wieder runter und schloss die Tür. Als dies geschehen war gingen beide hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie um 5 Uhr von dem Wecker geweckt. Sie mussten so früh aufstehen, weil um 8 Uhr ihr Flieger in die Flitterwochen ging. Sie flogen nach Griechenland.

6 Monate später

In den 6 Monaten musste Gary einiges in der Schwangerschaft von Melina mitmachen. So wie die Essgelüste von Melina, wo sie Gurken mit Nutella und Erdnussbutter gegessen hatte. Oder Lachs mit Erdbeere Marmelade. Eines Morgens saßen Gary und Melina gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch, bis Melina plötzlich laut aufschrie. Gary der gerade seine Tasse in der Hand hatte und ein Schluck Kaffee trinken wollte, hatte sich so erschrocken dass er sich den Kaffee über seine Nackte Brust schüttete. Er nahm sich schnell ein Handtuch trocknete sich ab und fragte Melina dann

"Schatz, warum hast du gerade so aufgeschrien?"

"Meine Wehen haben gerade eingesetzt."

Gary sagte ihr dass sie sitzen bleiben sollte. Er rannte schnell ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich was anderes an und rannte wieder runter. Dann half er Melina vom Stuhl und ins Auto und fuhr zum Krankenhaus. Dort rannte er ins Krankenhaus und packte sich die nächst Beste Schwester die er sah und sprach sie an

"Sie müssen sofort mit raus kommen, bei meiner Frau haben die Wehen angefangen."

Die Schwester schnappte sich einen Rollstuhl und folgte Gary nach draußen. Wieder am Auto angekommen, machte Gary die Tür auf und half Melina aus den Auto. Diese setze sich in den Rollstuhl und wurde sogleich von der Schwester auch sofort in den Kreissaal gefahren. Gary wartete erst mal draußen, weil bei ihr einige Untersuchungen gemacht werden mussten. Als es fast soweit war wurde er von einer Schwester in den Kreissaal geholt, vorher musste er sich einen grünen Kittel überziehen. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte man die schreie eines Babys. Melina hatte ein gesundes Mädchen namens Elli zur Welt gebracht.

ENDE

So das war es hoffe es hat euch gefallen. :)


End file.
